We meet again
by YourFace1999
Summary: Set after anime ending. What if Haruhi moved to california with her father. Its been a year and 6 months and they havnt talked to her in 6 months. They come to visit but when they arrive were they ready for the new Haruhi? Haruhi is a bit OC because she changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a year and 6 months since they had seen her. Haruhi had moved to California in the United States with her father. Her father had gotten a really good job in something he studied in while in college with pay about 4 times what they were paid before. Her father knew when it would break all their hearts but he had to do what was best for the family. So when the Host Club found out they were heartbroken. But they stayed in touch in tell 6 month ago. No one had heard from her since, causing them all to worry.

So here they were in the hot California coming to see Haruhi. It was summer vacation so they decided to see how she was doing since they hadn't spoke to her she wasn't answering calls or anything. All the Host Club members it was time to pay her a visit it had been to long since last seeing her.

They pulled up in front of a fairly big house it was 2 stories not including the basement or attic. It was a dark brick house with a wraparound deck. There was a little car in the drive way and there seemed to be a fair size backyard. In the front yard all the flowers were attended to it was beautiful; the front deck had chairs and a little table.

The Host Club members were all shocked in their opinion the house wasn't grand but it was a really nice house. They stepped out and looked over the premises. Kaoru looked around "This is Haruhi's new house?" "It's actually livable!" Hikaru exclaimed. Tamaki took a breath "now do not intrude alright we just came to visit for a few days and were not staying here so don't ask." The twins nodded. Then a boy ran out of the house "see yah bye!" The whole host club came to realization what if Haruhi had replaced them.

They walked to the side door and knocked. When they heard Ranka called "Come in I'm in the kitchen." They all ached to see the woman they all still loved. When they walked into the kitchen Ranka was washing a dish. He turned around dish still in hand. Ranka actually looked like a man he wasn't wearing woman's cloths which was a shock to all the members. Ranka dropped the plate "You… Your here!"

Kyouya smiled pushing up his glasses "We're sorry for not calling first but" Ranka cut him off "NO! THANK YOU FOR COMING! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'D VISIT I'M SO HAPPY." Hikaru "sorry sir we thought you'd be mad." "No not at all! I'm so thankful! Haruhi… I'm sure she will be happy… Excuse my manners sit I'll make some lemonade. Too hot for tea" all the members sat down surprisingly on chairs at a table they all fit at.

Ranka poured them all a glass. Tamaki took a drink "THIS IS AMAZING!" Ranka sat down and smiled sadly at his hands. "Boys…" The sound in his voice all caused them to pat attention. "Haruhi isn't exactly herself. She isn't the Haruhi you remember." Honey looked at him questioning "what do you mean Haru-Chan isn't herself?" Mori studied Ranka "yes what's wrong with her." Terror seemed to run through every one's veins was she hurt? Sick? "When we first moved here she seemed a bit sad and lonely I thought it would pass. But as time moved on she didn't get any better. Hauled up in her room all day for long hours at a time I didn't think to disturb her."

Tamaki stared at his glass "are you saying…" Kyouya cut him off they were all clearly interested. "Then when she got to school she didn't make friends, she studied allot more than normal, than she worked all her spare time, but then she began hobbies which wasn't so bad but she did them alone. She only seemed happy on the phone and then at that time I wasn't home at night I was working for a little extra money but one night I came home early I forget why. She was crying herself to sleep, not no silent tears full out heartbroken sobs I didn't know what to do. She hadn't cried like that in forever. I listened for quite a while and I started coming home early and it seemed every night that was the case."

Then I glass shattered pretty much explaining how everyone felt but Hikaru unable to think of it ended up squeezing the glass a bit too tight causing it to break. Ranka smiled sadly cleaning it up "exactly how I felt… Haruhi still hadn't made friends which was weird she always had friends and well she picked up on some weird behaviors. I took her to a therapist she was mad didn't talk to me for 3 days. But what else was I to do she stopped eating. But she slowly got better but every time she talked to you guys on the phone she broke a little why she stopped calling. But she didn't want you to know why."

Tamaki punched the table "Why?" he whispered. She had done so much for them but they couldn't do anything for her. She was alone again, not asking for help. She never let it show how sad she was. The twins weren't hurt by it they were hurt because the first person who ever came into their world and they couldn't even tell or be there when she was sad. Kyouya and Mori were both disappointed in themselves they had let someone down not something either was used to. Honey well he was smarter than everyone thought he was so he was being level head. As much as he was sad he was happy because now they could cheer her up help her be happy again.

Ranka smiled "But I'm very happy you're here now! How long are you staying for?" Tamaki looked up "in tell she doesn't need us anymore." They all gave their signature smiles. "Where are you staying?" They all sweat dropped. "Weeell we aren't sure yet… Were still trying to find a hotel." Ranka grinned from ear to ear and clasped his hands together "I have a wonderful idea we have 3 spare bedrooms upstairs, 1 has a queen bed, 1 has a bunk bed and one had a double but when u pull out bottom it's another bed. So 2 would have to stay in each room but saves money… Not like you don't have enough but having you guys around would be good for her."

Tamaki nodded "are you sure it is no trouble." Ranka "please I insist!" Honey yelled "YAY! OH I forgot to tell you I like your house." "Mm higher ceilings." Mori added making the twins giggle. Tamaki thought "Okay now for the bed arrangements!" The twins looked at each other and nodded "**We will take the queen we sleep together all the time." **They said together. Honey gave his cute smile "How big are the bunk beds and what are bunk beds?" "The top one is a twin the bottom one is a double. I'm sure you would fit Honinozuka. Bunk beds are one bed on top of each other but there is a space and mine is a bit different." "Takashi and I can share I will take the top. OKAY TAKASHI!" "mm." Mori nodded.

"That leaves me and you Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed. Kyouya shook his head pushing up his glasses "oh yay." "I call the bottom bed that you pull out!" Kyouya looked at him weird "you're volunteering to sleep on the floor?" "Yes Kyouya like I say when in Rome do as the Romans do! Come on Kyouya this is a good commoner experience for us!" Kyouya looked at his little black book "okay whatever you say." Ranka smiled and got his tranny on "Okay go grab your bags and put them in your rooms!" Hikaru looked at him "wait how come you have so many beds?" "Oh people use to board here. Mostly boys, they tried to be friends with Haruhi but she gave them the cold shoulder." Hikaru felt kind of bad for liking that.

Ranka helped them up into their rooms but Kyouya noticed the attic "what is up their Ranka." He looked up "Oh Haruhi's art studio." Hikaru came out "Haruhi has an art studio?" Kaoru smirked "can we seeeee?" Tamaki ran out "I WANT TO SEE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS ART!" "YEAH!" agreed Honey. Ranka looked at Tamaki and bashed him on the top of the head "my daughter!" Tamaki flinched away and hid behind Kyouya.

They all went upstairs into the attic and sure enough there was paintings, drawing and pictures everywhere. "GUYS LOOK!" yelled Hikaru bending down. They all wandered over and there was perfect drawing of Ouran. They smiled then Kyouya called "this might be more to your interest." They all walked over and sure enough there are drawings of them.

Mori with Honey on his shoulders, Kyouya aka the shadow king (even said it in the name) was pushing up his glasses which had a slight glint, Tamaki was doing his Famous sideways glance, and the twins they were in the same position exactly with their Cheshire cat grins going. They looked exactly the same. Kyouya nodded "she nailed us quite well though… I cannot help but wonder when she learnt to draw." Ranka interrupted their train of thought "THAT GIRL SHE'S 45 MINUTES LATE SHE'S ALWAYS LATE NOW A DAYS…!"

Tamaki laughed but then said "I can't help but wonder where is Haruhi's bedroom?" "In the basement come with me." They all followed him into the family room basement it was quite nice and there was a huge t.v and a bar. Haruhi's room had no door but it was faire size but it had beads hanging from the top. There was also a black room like that. Then they heard the door. Everyone froze, Ranka whispered "HIDE! In there don't let her see you I want you to see whats she like now a days." They all obeyed and watched and waited. "DAD!" …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"In the basement!" Then they heard a banging down the stairs and Haruhi yell "SHIT!" They all froze Haruhi swore, not like a small curse such as hell and damn she swore. Ranka shook his head "Mad dear?" "How can you tell?" "You're clumsy when you're angry." "Yeah whatever." They see someone slide down the banister and pull off there helmet. They all froze Haruhi turned… sexy?

She wore short shorts (not so short they are under wear looking) and a black tight tank top that ended at the middle of her belly button, there was bare skin from there tell the waistband of her jeans. She had becomes curvy, her bust must have been a C close to a D, her hips were curvy too so were her legs. Her hair was in a side braid and she had big headphones on her neck. Her hair had a long side bang that covered most of one eye. They noticed the skateboard at her feet. She held her hand over it and stomped on the end making it land in her hands. She sighed walked into her room then walked out.

This time her hair was out of her braid but she had layers and her hair wasn't cut perfectly straight. She sprawled out on a little couch. She sighed "how was your day dad when do you have to work?" "Later on tonight, night shift. My day was fine even better actually." She put her IPod on the stand causing it to play loud Eminem Space Bound. Her father smiled kindly he was clearly on edge she could tell he was hiding something and she swore she could hear breathing before she turned on her music. "Dear why don't you call the host club," "then let's go shoot baby kittens. See where it gets us." "They might miss you." "Doubt it… They have lives they need to keep up and a "commoner" like me isn't part of it."

Tamaki cringed at the thought and Haruhi's attitude toward them. Hikaru clenched his fist she really didn't get it did she. "But they call you…" "It's been 6 months since we've talked and you know how it affects me in the end." "Haruhi…" "Face it they don't care dad… I know I might seem harsh but hell they've moved on." Haruhi turned to walk out of the room.

The host club walked out of there hiding spot and Honey spoke up "That's not true Haru- Chan we all miss you." Haruhi froze "Honey…" She whipped around and again froze in position "Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Kyouya… Y-you." She collapsed onto her knees in tears no one moved. She started to laugh "You guys came to visit me…" She wiped her eyes "I missed you guys… allot." Then the gunshot from the song made the host club jump and go into defense mode. Haruhi laughed and pulled them all into a group hug.

Tamaki nearly fainted and Ranka went upstairs "I'll cook dinner." Haruhi whipped out of every ones arms and yelled "NO! You nearly killed me last time." She turned back to the group shaking her head they looked the exact same, well maybe they all grew even Honey and Mori though she didn't think he would grow anymore he was massive. She shook her head "you guys are too much sometimes to know."

Tamaki's eyes went all teary "MY DAUGHTER HAS GROWN UP SHE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!" he wrapped her in his arms squishing her nearly killing her. "DADDYS DO PROUD OF YOU!" She squirmed "hey! Put me down! Watch where your hands are!" Twins shook their heads and whispered "**The boss really is a pervert he is trying to touch Haruhi!"** Tamaki dropped her and ran over to them "I AM NOT! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HUG MY DAUGHTER." Mori and Honey had made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Haruhi shook her head and looked at Kyouya. He pushed up his glasses "so how have you been Haruhi?" She smiled "I'm guessing you know." He smirked "well I did keep track of you but I never heard of your depression. Which was indeed surprising." He looked down at her. She looked away "None of your business sempai." She froze "OH jeez I'm sorry guys." Everyone turned and looked at her "What?" Honey asked. "I forgot your honorifics… Here we don't use honorifics and we call everyone by the first name in less and important doctor or business like me I would be Mrs. Fujioka." They digested the knowledge but went back to what they were doing.

Kyouya looked at her feeling a bit offended "now why do you say that?" "My depression not your issue." "It is if your my part of the group your our friend." Our hm? So he considered her as a friend that was a first. She sighed "enough with the depressing crap, one sec." She ran over to the stairs "DAD!" "YEAH?" "ORDER PIZZA THEY'VE NEVER HAD IT THEY WOULD LOVE IT… EXTRA CHEESE AND HAM. ONE REGULAR." "OK." she smirked.

"**What's pizza Haruhi?" **The twins asked (if you hadn't noticed the **bold** is for when the twins talk at the same time). Kyouya flipped open his phone "yes Haruhi what is this commoner food?" She rolled her eyes she would always be the commoner. "It's not commoner food rich bastards eat allot of it too." Tamaki smiled "I want to try this commoner food." Haruhi shook her head and walked to her IPod and played Feel this Moment Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera (I recommend it… it's a good song) louder and walking behind the bar. She observed them Tamaki was arguing with the twins about something. Honey and Mori were indulged in a conversation Mori was much more talkative. Kyouya was writing something in his book.

She tied up her hair and pinned her bangs back revealing her right eye. Suddenly everyone stopped talking and Kaoru came over "Haruhi." "Hm… yeah?' "What happened to your eye?" She suddenly remembered the little scars that began at the start of the side of her forehead to right under her eye. They were only small little circle looking shapes. She smirked "oh I did a trick on my board and scraped the side of my face. Anyways."

She went behind the bar pulling out Monster energy drinks. "Who wants one?" They all stared at her like she had second head. "Hikaru, Kaoru this is something you will like here take it." They looked at it skeptically. Haruhi shook her head opening it and handing it them "drink it one drink if you don't like it whatever." They took a sip and looking at each other and drank another mouth full. They smiled "**what is this?" **They said with their sly evil grins.

"Energy drinks." "WHAT!" Tamaki screeched like a cat "YOU GAVE THEM MORE ENERGY… HARUHI WHY!" "I thought they would like it?" she said plainly. Tamaki grabbed her shoulders "WERE DOOMED." She chuckled "what do you want to drink Sempai?" "Got any more lemonade." "OOO ME TOO HARU-CHAN!" Honey screamed. She grabbed 2 cans of lemonade and threw it at them "don't open quite yet it will explode." She held up 2 water bottles both Mori and Kyouya nodded she smirked "you suck."

Her dad came down "Pizza…" "YOSH!" cheered Haruhi. They all looked at her as she opened the boxes. They all looked over to see this Pizza. Haruhi took 3 pieces dropping it on her plate and Ranka looked at them "alright I'm off… Haruhi in the bar… Take what you want." She knew exactly what that meant. She grinned mischievously which could even give Hikaru and Kaoru a run for their money. Everyone was happily enjoying their pizza tell they saw that face. That was a scary face.

Her dad left and she cheered "WOOOO!" Everyone looked at her funny. She pulled out a bottle of scotch and a few glasses. She chuckled pouring herself a glass and hammered it back like it was nothing. Every one's eyes went huge did she really just do that. She set the rest of the lasses down and smirked "have some if you please." She said taking more scotch and a piece of pizza. Kyouya looked over at her "Haruhi I think you know how bad this is for you. It hurts your health." She threw her head back and laughed "I'm already in bad health." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other sadly, Mori and Honey frowned, Kyouya kept a straight face, Tamaki stared at his hands (remember review if you have an opinion who she should be with… cannot pick J ). She was right depression didn't just affect your mental health it affected your body too.

"Stop it I know you're feeling bad for me so stick your pity and knock it off… have some fun." They all laughed and began drinking and eating.

Some hours later 12am.

"Shit you need to go to your hotel eh?" Honey shook his head he was the only one who hadn't had a drop of alcohol "Not true Haru-Chan we aren't staying at a hotel." She stood up wiping crumbs off of her. She was very good at drinking. "Then where are you staying." "IN THE ROOMS UPSTAIRS!" he said smiling widely. Haruhi fainted. The host club screamed "HARUHI!" This was going to stressful for her… she would never get peace.

**Just a fun one the next one gets intresting**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haruhi sat up out of bed hang over free she had gotten pills so she didn't have hangovers she gave one to each host club member after recovering from the shock they would be living there for a while. She stretched and walked up the stairs and saw Mori sitting at the table reading… a religion book? On the different religions of the world? It was 10:30am and they were the only ones up. Haruhi checked the fridge where her father wrote he was on a business trip for a week and not to let the host club… deflower her?

She shook her head and began to make coffee, the one you actually brew. She started to make bacon and scrambled eggs. Mori came in "need help?" "Yeah that would be great thanks." "I'll do the rest wake up everyone. Careful of Mitskuni." She laughed "okay,"

She went to the twin's room first. There they were curled up against each other only a mere sheet for blankets. Both were shirtless. She groaned inwardly, as she got closer she noticed Kaoru was slightly hunched over and his knees slightly bent. She realized it was so Hikaru could cuddle up closer to him. Like he wasn't already. He was pretty much pressed against his back. She remembered that they said they have never been separated so they were used to each other's body heat so they felt cold and empty not being close to each other. She chuckled they really were cute. There bond was amazing she was actually impressed with it and envied it to some extent.

She came over to the end of the bed "Hey guys time to get up." She whispered. They didn't twitch. She sat on the left side the one they were both facing and shook Kaoru "hey… Kaoru time to get up." She poked Hikaru "Hey Hikaru…" Hikaru shook his head and nuzzled into Kaoru's neck who lifted his head slight opening his eyes a tiny amount looking at his brother smiling and placing his head back in his pillow. Kaoru blink and saw Haruhi smiling down at them. The sun hit her just right at that moment. His heart skipped a beat but he flinched back. Hikaru opened his eyes and looked over and seen Haruhi "holy." She smiled "Now that you are up. Mori is finishing break feast, up!"

She walked into Tamaki's and Kyouya's room. Kyouya was hidden under covers when Tamaki was more exposed and seemed to be waking up. She poked him whispering "Sempai up and at 'em." His purple eyes fluttered open and he smiled "morning." "Break feast is pretty much ready get up." She went over and grabbed Kyouya's leg "hey time to get up." He groaned and covered himself "I'm warning you I will be back Kyouya," she said as she walked out of the room.

She went to Honey's room and shook him he looked up demon like she shook her head "stop that it's time to wake up. We got break feast!" He looked over "got cake?" "no but we will get some today we have lemonade, Mori is finishing up down stairs. If you want I can carry you." "Okay!" He jumped up and she placed him on her back and walked down stairs praying people were already there. I walked down stairs and the twins and Tamaki were sitting at the table looking around. Everyone turned to look at us.

I growled "Kyouya… Me and you are going to fight." Everyone was still in shock she was able to wake Honey-Sempai. Everyone followed her to the room Kyouya was staying in and she burst open the door. "Wake up Princess! You're in my house!" He glared at me warning her, she placed her hands on her hips "now that's enough of that!" She went over and shook him he flipped over to face the wall. She smirked noticing how nicely wrapped up in his blanket. The rest of the club was admiring how she could stand up to the shadow king. She grabbed the blankets and ripped them off him making him fall on the ground with it. He growled "Haruhi you are going to die for that. "Coffee is ready downstairs." She said dismissing him. He sighed "alright." She walked out of the room like nothing happened. Everyone was shocked she woke up the demon lord and the way she did also she was still breathing or not thrown in a jail cell.

Everyone was gathered around the table eating a "commoners" break feast. Haruhi sat down eating a small piece of bacon and an orange. Kyouya took a drink of his black coffee "you better have a reason for waking me up." Haruhi smiled "Yours in California I think you need some sightseeing! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Everyone cheered except for Kyouya and Mori who remained silent. "Now be ready… In an hour." They all nodded.

1 hour later

Haruhi had changed into ripped shorts, and a blue tank top which had her blue with black swirls bathing suit on. Everyone was all dressed to go the beach when Haruhi said "Were walking by the way and no it's not a private beach but not allot of people go there okay?" Everyone was kind of wary on the idea of the beach not being private they had only ever been to private beaches.

Mori was carrying a cooler and a bag with towels other blow up toys. Everyone was waiting for Haruhi sure they were ready but where the hell did she go? She ran out of the house meeting them with her skateboard in hand. Kaoru looked at his brother and whispered "what is that?" Hikaru threw his hands up shrugging. Tamaki yelled "HARUHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THAT DEATH MACHINE!" She shook her head "Sempai it is just a skate board." She said riding it down the drive way turning fast and stopping. Keeping he balance perfectly she had obviously done this for a while now.

Haruhi POV (point of view)

Everyone had little conversations on the way to the beach. Then they reached the hill and Haruhi wasn't about to ride down that. But just as she hopped off some called " YO FUJIOKA!" I groaned I knew that voice and I hated it. Daniel he was in my class he was a bastard. He walked over with Darren on his right and Mark on his left. They were part of a gang very common here. I hated them and they knew it. Daniel twirled the stick in his hand and walked across the street. I kicked my board up into my hand and handed it off to Kaoru. Everyone remain silent as they approached. "Daniel, Darren, Mark."

He whipped the stick and me and I caught it in midair. I threw it over my shoulder over the railing behind me that had a small hill and the path to the beach. "Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to throw sticks and stones." "Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words.." He stopped in front on me and leaned into my face "will never hurt me." I tightened my fist asshole I thought. I wasn't going to start a fight not here.

I took a step back "stay out of my face Daniel I mean it." He chuckled "as mean as always c'mon have some fun." "Get hit by a car will yah." "Oh that is so mean Fujioka!" "Yeah well…" He looked over at the host club "I see you have some new friends…" "Hardly consider them new…" "Hm… I wonder." "No you don't…" I said grumpily Hikaru went to step in to tell him to back off when Tamaki and Kyouya stretched out their arms blocking him letting him know I could handle it.

"How is that scar of yours?" Daniel asked he moved his hand toward my face. I flipped back landed in a handstand and once again flipping back onto my feet. In the process I kicked his hand. Hard. The host club was shocked at seeing Haruhi flip like that, she did it so effortlessly too she didn't hesitate. He held his hand in his other than looked up pissed "You bitch!" He ran forward to punch me. I put my arms in a X in front of my face guarding myself. I snarled "Harley is going to be so pissed with you when he finds out!" Mori was about to jump forward and help when Haruhi screamed "I CAN HANDLE THIS BACK OFF!" no one in the host club moved.

"Oh your pretty boy friends were about to help you… do they know you were in our gang? Harley why would I be scared of him?" I growled "Speak one more word against my friends and I will throw you over this railing!" "What are they gay too." Haruhi moved her arms her right fist planted into a perfect uppercut into his ribs. Daniel was shocked and gasped for breath. Haruhi elbowed him in the face with her right elbow in one swift motion then dropped and turned on her heel. Her left leg stretched out and knocked him to the ground.

"She's stable." Said Mori observing. Everyone else was shocked she had only ever hit anyone twice they had seen it was when the twins were fighting. Honey nodded "Haru-Chan put in some hard training. She has gotten strong." Kyouya pushed up his glasses "she can defiantly hold her own now."

Daniel stood up "ATTACK HER!" Darren looked at him "But Harley said…" "I DON'T CARE WHAT HARLEY SAID!" Daniel screamed. I heard someone say "well that's risky… The strongest man in the gang the next gang leader gave you orders and your refusing not smart Daniel." They parted to see a woman named Miranda. She was one of the woman who often hung around the gang. She had curly bleach blond hair that was down to her jaw and she had bright red lipstick. In between her fingers was a cigarette. She blew it out.

She smirked "Hello it's been a while nice to see you." "Like wise." I said she smiled. Daniel looked at me "I'm going to get you Fujioka you know that. I don't care what Harley says he can stick it." "Oh can I." said a new voice. The voice of Harley. The 3 gang members turned "Harley…" There fear was visible. He smirked "You 2 are taking orders from Daniel… You only take orders from Gang Leader Lawson or myself. You are not to take orders from anyone else." The bowed their heads "yes we are sorry."

Harley was not a force to be reckoned with. He was as tall as Mori and had jet black hair that was shaggier and had a tousled style. He had brilliant blue eyes that could bring any woman to her knees. His build was more muscular than any of the host club members even though he could easily be one. Even I had to admit he was gorgeous but I didn't show it like almost every other girl did. His fighting style was scary and kick ass he didn't waste any time taking down his opponents.

He looked at me "Haruhi…" "Harley." I said while leaning on the rail. He smiled "nice to see you out again… I apologize they are very stupid sometimes." "No shit." I said plainly. "Though I never thought your fighting skills would be against us." Harley stated with a sly smile "since I'm the one that taught you." He added. I shrugged "and I never thought your skills would be as strong as mine." "Isn't the point of teaching me was to make me better." "ah yes."

He looked over at the host club "The old host club friends hmmm. Could tell by their looks." "You have something to say." I stated as if it was a fact because it was. "Excuse me?" "You heard me." I looked at the host club "Go on a head of me I will catch up." The railing was tell the end of the hill and then you turned and followed to path through the woods. From the path you could see the top.

They nodded and walked away reluctantly. Harley looked at me "You have a problem…" "Why?" "Lawson heard that the other gang is out for you." I looked up at him frozen in my spot. Shit.

The host club looked up from the bottom of the hill to see Haruhi looking out at the cars as the Harley guy spoke. She took a minute then nodded and said something else. He smiled and walked away the 3 gang members and the girl following behind him. Haruhi turned and looked over the railing. She backed up. She ran at the railing and one handed jumped over it.

I landed perfectly on my feet grinning like an idiot. I landed right in front of Kyouya who was leading the way. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. I smiled "c'mon…" I led the way.

The host club watched the young woman lead them. Who had she become? She was now more wild strong and daring. Still kind on but different. She had once been in that gang. She had been drinking last night, she was said to be depressed but where was that? She swore, badly a way no young lady should (in their world). In the face of danger she didn't ask for help but she didn't before either but now it was different. She stayed calm and strong not flinching at any movement. When talking to Harley the strongest man in the Gang she was smart calm had no readable emotions totally secluded she talked as if she had lived in this world for years. Totally different than before. Now they were all questioning what she was like on the inside. Who was she really?

Who is Haruhi Fujioka?

**Okay you can still pick who you want Haruhi to be with in the story...**

**Tamaki: 0**

**Kyouya: 0**

**Hikaru: 1**

**Kaoru: 1**

**Mori: 0**

**Honey: 0**

**Review who you want her to be with :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haruhi POV

I cheered as we reached the beach. I looked over at the host club who looked like they were dying from heat. I laughed as everyone put everything they were holding down. They took a good like a the scenery. It was pretty much empty though a couple miles down was some people. I grinned and stripped into my bathing suit.

When I went to the host club I seen Tamaki who was red blushing, Mori and Kyouya were just staring, Honey was smiling not a care in the world, and the twins had evil grins going. Tamaki started screeching "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS WEARING SUCH INAPROPRAITE CLOTHING! IN FRONT OF BOYS IN FRONT OF THE CRAZY DOPPLEGANGERS." "**Hey watch it boss… you call us the crazy ones when your screaming like a lune." **

I looked out at the water than back when I saw how Mori had already set up the blanket and umbrella. I shook my head and began to walk over. Pain shot through my ankle and I took step sand shifted under my feet twisting my ankle slightly. I hissed in pain and flopped down onto the blanket in the son across from everyone else. I rubbed my right ankle, I guess I shouldn't have jumped I didn't realize it took such a toll now.

"Mori can you pass me the bag please." He nodded tossing it over to me, while I was searching through Tamaki said "Haruhi that jump earlier that was dangerous you should be more careful." I pulled out my tenser bandage and started wrapping my foot "Yeah and who was that guy earlier Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. I tightened my bandage "Harley… I think you heard that though… That gang is popular around here Harley is the one right under the leader… Lawson… Despite Harley being the strongest he remains loyal to Lawson who isn't a bad person himself." "Why were they so interested with you?" Kaoru asked.

I sighed "I'm the first girl to ever get into a gang. Harley came to the dojo where I was training and was impressed he offered to train with me teach me more. I agreed and found out he was in a gang I didn't care though. Lawson offered if I wanted to be in the gang even though I was new and I would have the constant protection of the others and I was free to leave at any time. I agreed and Harley and I were his right and left hand. I left after my depression started to get bad again I was in the gang for about 4-6 months."

"What happened to your ankle Haru-Chan?" Honey said sweetly. "Harley and I were running and we jumped over a fence I landed wrong breaking my ankle in 2 places poor guy had to carry me. I got it off a while ago but it acts up now again seeming to like to make me mad." "Haru-Chan you're good at fighting now." I nodded "everyone knows how to fight here sempai well the majority does. I realized you guys were right studying all the time was boring so I joined a martial art. I told you what happened from there so. I put in major hours."

Kyouya looked at her "hm? What else do you do Haruhi?" I thought about it "I study, paint, skateboard, bike, fix, fight, and allot of reading." Hikaru looked at her "hey Haruhi what did that Harley guy have to tell you." "Yes what did he tell you Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Lawson heard that the other gang is out for you Haruhi." I stared at the road. "He wanted you to know if you need anything we are willing to help. I stared out for another moment considering my options then nodded. I turned and looked Harley straight in the eye "I can handle this myself thank you for the warning." He smiled "alright were always here." And walked away with the others following behind him._

_*end of flashback*_

I looked at the host club who was watching me interested. "He wanted to say if I ever need help to ask." Tamaki considered this "then why would he want us to leave?" "So it didn't offend you." I lied. I knew they could tell I was lying but I acted like I didn't notice. This was something I had to handle. Me, myself and I.

I smiled "so what do we want to do?" Honey jumped up "LETS HAVE A SAND CASTLE CONTEST! TAKASHI, HARUHI AND I AGAINST YOU AND THE TWINS TAMA-CHAN!" I jumped up "let's do it." Tamaki face planted into the blanket "WHY DID YOU PUT ME WITH THE DOPPLEGANGERS AND WHAT ABOUT KYOUYA!" "Kyo-Chan will be the judge!" The twins gave Tamaki their best evil grin. I sighed I felt bad for him. The twins could make the mother Teresa into an axe murder. We got equipment out of the bag of stuff we bought and ran into two different directions. Time to begin.

I was barley there when we were making our castle. Enough to talk with them and make a sand castle but I still all wasn't there I was thinking of what I was going to do about this gang issue. She could heat Tamaki and the twins arguing behind her it was funny. They hadn't gotten very far themselves when Honey Mori and I had we were almost done. Kyouya was busy typing away and his computer though I don't remember him packing it or seeing it when searching through the bag?

I looked over and seen the twins and Tamaki were fighting and their sand castle was totally busted and non-existent. Suddenly I had a weird turning feeling in my stomach something was wrong.

I looked around scanning the premises. Then suddenly I saw something in the water. A small boy he was trying to swim his float toy was floating away. Then I saw the huge wave coming for him, he was going to drown. I looked around there was no parents no one watching him. I jumped up and ran towards the abandoned dock at the end of the beach. Around the end of the beach it turned slightly it was the fastest way.

I heard Honey-Sempai scream "HARU-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I screamed to the boy "HEY! HEY!" he turned to look at me and wave his hand. I screamed "WAVE! HOLD YOUR BREATH WHEN IT COMES! I'M COMING!" he nodded and kept himself a float.

I saw the wave get closer and I ran down the dock. I looked over and I seen the host club watching me but I had no time. I dove into the water and started paddling as hard as I could. I had to save him I had too. The poor boy he was terrified. I screamed "I'M COMING HOLD ON!" He looked at me fear in his eyes. I got to him and screamed "HOLD YOUR BREATH! IF I LET GO OF YOU SWIM TO SHORE! ALRIGHT YOU HEAR ME!" he nodded and took a big gulp of a breath.

I pulled him underwater and felt the water hit us. I held on tightly but it was hard to swim with no arms. I was smacked up against the ground and seen the pole to the dock. I pointed it out to the boy he nodded and I mouthed "go there get to the beach alright… There are boys over there go to them." He nodded and I let him go.

I felt another wave hit me and tried to swim. I was dragged across the ground and my foot got caught. It was stuck in a fishing net, I struggled. I was losing air and fast. I struggled to pulled my foot loose and every wave I felt it bang me against the ground.

Host Club POV

They watched as Haruhi tore down the beach, what was she doing? They heard her yell but couldn't hear her very well. They gathered together. Kyouya followed her gaze and saw the boy. Tamaki was having a fit what was she doing? The twins looked at each other and shook their heads. Mori spoke up "the boy in the water she's going to save him." They watched her dive into the water and swim to the boy. Right before the wave was to hit them she brought them both underwater.

"Haru-Chan has been under for a while hasn't she?" Honey stated "mm." Mori agreed. Another wave hit down and right after a little boy pulled himself onto the dock. The host club scanned the water and other places for Haruhi. The boy came running toward them. He looked at them "THE LADY SHE'S UNDERWATER!" Panic went through everyone but they tried to keep it under control.

She had to be running out of air it was going on 2 minutes. Tamaki and Honey tried talking to the boy who knew nothing of Haruhi when a woman came out of nowhere. "OH MY SON THANK GOODNESS THANK YOU BOYS!" Tamaki gave his host smiled "no problem but my friend saved him." Every ones attention was on the lady who gave a kind smile "well tell him or her thank you." "If we get the chance." Kyouya said plainly.

"BOSS LOOK!" Everyone followed Hikaru's finger and saw someone coming out of the water hunched over barley able to walk. They collapse right where the tide came in. Haruhi! They all began to run towards the girl who had once again almost lost her life. Tamaki couldn't help but think of last time they went to the beach. They all dropped to their knees beside her. She was lying on her side breathing slow and shallow. Her eyes were closed.

"Haruhi!" they called. Her bright brown eyes fluttered open "hey… guys." Tamaki looked her over "Are you okay!?" She smiled and closed her eyes "yeah I'm fine…." "NO DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Hikaru yelled at her. She smiled and patted his knee "I'm fine?" "What happened?" ask Kaoru. She looked over at the water "got my foot caught in a net. Too awhile to get loose plus I was being pumbled by waves. The boy was so far out but I could leave him to die I had to help." "You scared us Haru-Chan" Honey said teary eyed.

She tried to sit up with a little help from Mori. But then she began choking on water. Kyouya pat her back helping her cough up the water. She smiled "don't look at me like that guys." Tamaki looked at the other host club members "why didn't you ask for help?" "mm." Mori agreed he seemed to be worried but you couldn't tell past his stone face. But Honey could see the stress lines on him that you could only see if you knew him real well and looked closely. "I didn't need help sure it took more time than expected but I'm fine!"

Honey patted her shoulder "You made us worry again Haru-Chan!" She sighed "Why?! I'm fine! I'm not weak anymore I can take care of myself I don't need help all the time!" "Besides the point Haruhi," Kaoru added. But she wouldn't give in "I DON'T SEE WHY YOU CARE SO MUCH!" she jumped to her feet. Tamaki shook his and said only loud enough so the host club members could hear "Clearly you don't." As they all ran off after her.

**Okay the results of who gets to be with Haruhi will be with chapter 6 so review who you want as much as you can (in less you already have). Here is the ranks.**

**Tamaki : 0**

**Kyouya: 3**

**Hikaru: 6**

**Kaoru: 4**

**Honey: 1**

**Mori: 7**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Host clubs POV.

3 Days later…

It was the 4th day of their visit with Haruhi and everything seemed to be going smoothly the 3 days before. Bu today was the fourth day and little different.

Tamaki burst into the room he shared with Kyouya who was still asleep. He was the only one in the host club still asleep. The weird thing was that Haruhi hadn't woken them up or made them break feast like she did every day before. "KYOUYA MY LITTLE GIRL IS MISSING." Unlike in the past Kyouya didn't glare he looked over his shoulder with the what? Face. He noticed everyone at the door "I was wondering why she wasn't waking me up… Did you check the whole house you idiot?" "YES AND MY LITTLE GIRL ISNT HERE!" Tamaki was panicking thinking of all the bad things that could have happened.

Kyouya pried himself out of bed "alright, alright!" He slipped on a shirt and put on his glasses. He walked into the hall and looked around him… Then he heard a faint beat of music. So she was in the house where wouldn't they have looked? He turned to the host club "where did you check?" Hikaru and Kaoru came up to him "everywhere we think where else would she be?" Honey looked around "I looked too I couldn't find Haru-Chan."

Kyouya looked behind him at the staircase "even the attic?" Everyone in the host club went silent which pretty much meant nope didn't check there. Mori wanted to slap himself in the face so he did it mentally how could they forget the attic. They all walked to the attic and listened and could hear music. So she was in there.

They opened the door but Haruhi couldn't hear them past I'm Going Through Changes by Eminem. She didn't see them come in she didn't look at them either. She didn't need to though even from a side they could see the deep circles under her eyes and a sad distant look on her face. Her eyes were puffy and red she had been crying. She painted long strokes she looked as if she wasn't even living. Was this her depression? Wondered Hikaru and Kaoru they had never been depressed or seen it.

She was like a zombie but then something happened. Her eyes tightened and she started to look alive as if there was someone inside her. The song changed and she picked up her painting and looked at it cocking her head. Then she threw it smashing it in the process. She went like a tornado through the room kicking things knocking them over throwing them. She was mad burning hatred.

Honey was on Mori's shoulders hiding, Tamaki stared at his "daughter" sadness in his eyes, Kyouya remained calm and the twins were trying not to panic. Tamaki understood than she was suffering she was suffering alone. The twins watched as the girl they let into their world storm around the room destroying everything in her path.

When I'm Gone was on by Eminem as soon the chorus came on its like something struck her. She fell dead onto her knees than onto her but pulling her knees up to her chest. Sometime in there she still had not seen the host club. They were about to talk to her when Kyouya stretched out his arm blocking their way shaking his head. He lived with a family of doctors he knew what to do.

The host club watched as the Shadow King spoke with the fragile girl before him. No one knew he had it in him to be so nice. Tamaki smiled remembered Ranka telling him Haruhi affected people without knowing it. Sure enough there was the Shadow King trying to soothe her and calm her down. Kaoru looked at his brother and saw his pained expression. Kaoru knew Hikaru loved Haruhi but was too scared to say anything and ruin the family they had. Kaoru took his brothers hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Hikaru looked at his brother worried was she going to be okay? No one had ever seen her like this? He wondered. Honey looked sadly down a Mori hoping he or anyone could do something. He shook his head he seemed stone face when in fact he was worried.

Kyouya stood up and walked towards the rest of the host club. His stone face was extra guarded "We'll go sightseeing alone today… Excuse me I need to call Ranka." Everyone let him step aside and watched Haruhi get out of her position and stand up. She looked at the host club… She started cleaning her studio back up. They watched and noticed the glittery tears falling down her face. It scolded them seeing her in this pain.

Kyouya motioned them to follow him down the stairs. They closed door and followed him. They went into the living room on the main floor and heard Ranka from the phone "Boys are you there?" Tamaki decided he would talk "yes we are…" "Alright well you guys should go out and leave Haruhi alone no offense to you boys but there is anything you can do here." "Ranka she doesn't seem okay…" "She let her depression get to her today this is how she usually is..." Everyone was shocked she was like that allot then? Ranka continued "Go out and check on her every one and awhile she might snap out of it later. I'm coming home today so I will be home soon." Tamaki sighed "thank you… goodbye now." "Bye."

The host club got ready and went back to the attic. There was Haruhi staring out the window on the day bed not moving. Just staring no expression it was eating her. Everyone could practically see the darkness. It was a like a black blanket is slowly coming over her swallowing her whole. No one seen it before but there it was eating her alive killing off her senses and emotions. "Were going out Haruhi do you want anything." Tamaki asked hoping she would jump up with that smile of hers and get ready. But she didn't move didn't flinch her eyes didn't look at them. They stayed outside not moving. They closed the door and left

Hours later…

The host club returned to the house to see if Haruhi was okay. They walked in and saw her on the main floor. At least she had moved. She had gotten changed too. She was still in her pink pajama bottoms but she had a baggy block hoodie on now. The hood was on covering most of her face and hair. She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the couch reading a book. "Haruhi…" called Hikaru wondering what he was to say. Kaoru finished for him "have you eaten?" She turned ever so slightly her eyes fell on them. Her eyes were the darkest brown they had ever seen on her they were almost black

They stared at her and Honey walked over and put his hand on her lap "Haru-Chan its 4 o'clock you have to eat." She went back to her book totally dismissing them. "We are going out for dinner. Do you want to come with us Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. She didn't answer and ignored them. Tamaki called over "well were going to go now okay Haruhi?" Haruhi didn't make a sound. So this was her depression. This what she was hiding from them? But they were here so why was she still so depressed. They know it didn't go right away but it didn't fade either.

Some more hours later…

10pm

The host club stumbled into the house. They noticed suit cases at the door. Clearly Ranka was home but the house was dead silent. They looked around and noticed a few small lights on in the living room. They all walked into the living room and seen Ranka lying under a blanket on the couch. But he wasn't alone. His arms were wrapped around a little Haruhi who looked like a little broken 7 year old sleeping beside her parents after a bad dream. Her fingers were curled into her father's shirt and her face nestled into him.

It was a cute sight she looked so innocent but also so sad. Ranka opened one eye "hello boys please whisper." He whispered. They sat down Tamaki looked at Haruhi "will she be okay?" Ranka smiled "your concern heartwarming. I can see you're all worried though some are clearly better at hiding it then others." Clearly talking about Kyouya and Mori whose emotions were hard to read. Honey had a gut wrenching feeling inside "will Haru-Chan be okay tomorrow will she be happy again?" Ranka looked down at the little girl beside him "she should be I'm sorry you had to see her like this. Sometimes the depression encases her and she cannot get away especially around this time."

What was this time? They wondered. Kaoru squeezed his twins hand "she had us worried. She wouldn't talk move or speak. She barley looked at us." Hikaru nodded "we were scared." Ranka remembered the first few times Haruhi did that and the gut wrenching fear he felt "I know it's hard seeing her like this but she's okay. How about you head off to bed." Kyouya nodded "yes that is a good idea. Goodnight Ranka. C'mon lets go." The host club followed behind him.

The same thought was going through everyone's head. So that was the true Haruhi Fujioka.

**Okay here are the reviews at the end of the next chapter the winner based on the most votes will be announced. Now if there is a tie I will tell you a request you pick one of the people who have tied. Now the ranks so far.**

**Tamaki: 0 (poor Tamaki)**

**Kyouya: 4**

**Hikaru: 8**

**Kaoru: 6**

**Honey: 2**

**Mori: 8**


	6. Chapter 6

**i am the sorriest person ever my internet was down!**

Chapter 6

Host Club POV

The host club was all gathered on the top floor talking about how to go through how they were supposed to handle Haruhi. They were worried but there was no smashing or loud music or dead silence for that matter. There was clattering of dishes. They all walked down stairs to see the table set, Ranka bringing a box up from the basement and Haruhi flipping pancakes like a pro chef. It was shocking what was going on. Neither Ranka nor Haruhi noticed the host clubs sudden appearance. Ranka shuffled through the both "Haruhi what time does the grave yard close?" "I believe around 10pm." He nodded.

Grave yard? The whole host club thought, what about a grave yard? Haruhi finished this huge stack of pancakes. Mori walked towards Ranka "need help?" He nodded "thank you Takashi! Yes I would love some help I'm collecting some things for today's event." Everyone looked at each other pondering what exactly was going on. "**What's going on today?**" the twins asked in unison. Haruhi turned to look at them all, she didn't look as sad as yesterday. But something was clearly weighing her down. They looked at Kyouya who they expected to know he shook his head no.

"Todays the anniversary of my mother's death." Everyone froze her mom's death? Ranka shook his head "Kotoko, 13 years gone." Tamaki had never known anyone who had died, Kyouya just remained silent wondering what to say, Kaoru felt terrible, Hikaru felt like crying for her, Honey was actually crying for her. Mori was the only one who did something. He nicely patted her shoulder not so sure himself what to do. Haruhi forced and a smile and it was noticeable.

They watched as Haruhi walked down stairs to do something. Kyouya decided they needed more information "just how close was Haruhi to her mother?" Ranka thought about this then came up with an answer "As close as Hikaru and Kaoru are… it just wasn't right a girl without her mother. Imagine one of the twins without the other." Hikaru thought about it, A life without his twin, his knees got weak, he wouldn't be able to do it, he wouldn't be able to get out of bed or move or love anybody ever again, he would never open up he would be frozen forever. He would die of heart break it wasn't possible.

Though Kaoru was the more independent twin and could last not being with his brother for short periods of time his life without his twin wouldn't be a life at all. Who would he confide in, who would be there and know he was having a nightmare before he even woke up. Hikaru was the more outgoing one he was louder. Kaoru without his twin would just sit with his brothers T-shirt and just not move from his bed. Remembering his brother's scent, he would never get over it the thought wasn't right neither of them had thought about it before. And thinking about it scared the crap out of them.

The twins looked each other with mutual understanding they wouldn't move on they would die from heart break. They suddenly admired Haruhi all more now she managed to work her way out of bed every day and live one when they could have never done that. Ranka smiled down at the picture he was holding "took weeks before Haruhi could eat again… She lost a lot of weight in that time period. At this time of year Haruhi may as well not be Haruhi she's someone I don't recognize. Someone I wish I didn't have to see. You will come to the grave right?"

"Yes of course, we must pay our respects to her mother." Tamaki answered. Haruhi came back upstairs, she had makeup on, a black dress, and her hair was pinned up. Clearly they were getting ready to go to her mother's grave. They couldn't believe that's what Haruhi was wearing though. She never wore stuff like that… but it was a special occasion. She sat down at the table and took pancakes "are you guys going to eat I made some for you too." She didn't look up; she kept her head down eating her pancakes. She drowned them in syrup then whip cream then blue berries on top.

No one had ever seen someone put such a thing on pancakes but it looked good. They sat down honey added pancakes to his syrup and whip cream since he had so much of it there was barley pancake. Everyone else did the same as Haruhi except for Kyouya who was writing something in his little black book. It was awkward in tell Ranka burst out "Haru~hi!" "Yes dad?" He hugged her from behind his arms snug around her shoulders since the chair was in his way.

Everyone averted their eyes to the 2 family members. "Your just like your mother you know that." Haruhi's cheeks heated up and she stared down at her food with a shy smile. The host club was shocked no one had ever made Haruhi do that. So she liked being compared to her mother hmm.

"Thanks dad but I used to be not anymore." "Please your just like her, strong willed, determination from hell, smart, very pretty, blunt very blunt, you handle me well I don't know how you and your mother do and did it but, your just like her. YOU WERE BOTH IN WEIRD CLUBS ACTING AND DRESSING LIKE MEN AND I DRESS LIKE A WOMAN!" Haruhi burst out laughing her laughter like bells. "The… zuka club… and…. Host club HAHA!" she said between breaths laughing. It was actually funny to think about.

Seeing Haruhi smiling and laughing lifted a weight off of every ones chest. But they knew it wouldn't help her for long. But she seemed to have opened up a bit more. "Haruhi I have another business trip to attend to my plane comes at 1am okay?" Haruhi nodded "sure dad… How long this time?" "A week maybe longer." "Okay," Haruhi looked kind of sad but then she snapped back into a stone face.

She stood up "get changed were leaving soon." She said towards everyone but herself. They followed orders as if she was drill Sargent. The host club broke up into their separate rooms.

Hikaru sat down and stared at the floor he didn't know how to support her it had only ever been him and his brother in his world. He was still selfish but he had matured some. But not enough to support the girl the only girl he cared about. Kaoru took his hand "Hikaru, I don't really know what to do either but who does. No one knows what to do in this situation right?" Hikaru nodded and sighed "we should get ready people will get the wrong idea." Kaoru laughed "as if they don't already,"

Tamaki buttoned the last button on his shirt "Kyouya!" he called. Kyouya came back into the room "mhm?" "What are we do Kyouya she looks so sad." "It's the day of her mother's death Tamaki when can we do?" "If you and I can't think of anything I don't think anyone can." Kyouya nodded "all we can do is be there." Tamaki nodded.

Honey finished putting his other cloths in his suit case. Mori lay on his bed he was already done dressing. "Haru-Chan is a ticking time bomb isn't she Takashi?" Mori nodded it was true she wasn't going to be able to hold her emotions much longer. Mori stood and swung Honey onto his shoulders "let's go."

When they all gathered downstairs Ranka and Haruhi were arranging a few flowers. "I called a car to bring us to the grave." Kyouya stated. Ranka smiled "thank you Kyouya." Haruhi flashed her host club smile trying to act normal "that was nice of you thanks." Everyone saw past the smile. She faking a lot lately but she was doing it well but they knew her enough to see she was lying to everyone and herself.

There was a beep outside and a huge limo was outside waiting. Haruhi plugged in her phone to the speakers and began playing Lullaby by Nickel Back. The host club was automatically in the music as soon as it began to play. The lyrics made them worry and look at each other than Haruhi whose hair was blowing in the wind due to her window being opened and her mouthing the words.

Everyone understood the song but why would she listen to it was she struggling that badly. She seemed so strong, there had to be something she was holding back during host club days because one doesn't just randomly have depression something triggers. Just as the car stopped Haruhi was out the door. Ranka shook his head "my goodness that girl." Everyone got out of the car and Ranka called "Haruhi I've never seen someone so eager to get to a grave." "Me either." Said a voice down the path.

The host club and Haruhi froze they knew that voice. Harley stopped down in front of everyone placing his hands in his pockets. Haruhi smiled "Harley," "Haruhi." Just like the time they met on the way to the beach they only said each other's name and stared at each other. But this time Haruhi spoke first "Why are you here?" Harley stated "short cut." Haruhi crossed her arms "are you going to tell me the truth now?" Harley smiled evilly "I'm serious just a short cut." Ranka cut in "who are you?" "I'm Haruhi's friend from school,"

Ranka smiled "Haruhi! You never told daddy that!" "Yeah well." "You have such good looking friends and there all boys!" Haruhi shook her head "dear Jesus." Harley smiled and put up the hood to his sweater "Well I'll be leaving Bye now." He walked past the Host Club "Host club." and began to jog down the path. Everyone watched as Haruhi picked a piece of folded piece of paper and stuck it in her pocket.

They got to Kotoko's grave (which had been transported when they moved if you were wondering). Haruhi and Ranka arranged the flowers on her grave, Haruhi smiled "Hey mom, it's been awhile but I brought my friends with me… Dads here, we bought you your favorite flowers. It's been 13 years mom but it still feels like it was yesterday." Haruhi still had the stone face going. But she was noticeably sad. "I wore a dress mom, it's been awhile." Ranka stepped up "Kotoko, We came to visit we miss you. There isn't a day that goes by that we don't think of you." Tamaki stepped up "Mrs. Fujioka we came to pay our respects."

Hours later

10pm

Hours had gone by without a hitch and now it was time for the videos and pictures which were both displayed across the TV. Videos of little Haruhi and her mother the bond was visible. Haruhi was a tiny baby explained why she was so tiny now. She was born with hair and by the time she was 3 had a full head of long brown hair. She was adorable.

The host club and Ranka were stressing how cute Haruhi was, when Haruhi's gaze was locked on the woman she took after. Ranka sighed "please don't be mad about this Haruhi" Ranka said putting in a DVD. Haruhi stared at him mad "what?" "It's a video your mother told me to let you watched it when you were 18 and here you are." Haruhi looked fuming mad but nodded.

Than the screen flicked to Kotoko sitting in her hospital bed. Haruhi sat at a chair closer to the TV. Kotoko started to talk "Hey baby it's your mom as you know… at least I hope you know. Haruhi I made this because unlike you we know I'm going to die. Your 18 now Haruhi you're going into college. Hopefully have a boyfriend" "NO!" yelled Ranka behind the camera and in real life. "Just so you know if he's rude or dares to lay a hand on you or something I will haunt him for dear life. If he does anything either tell your father or you can tell my brother Leo he will skin him." Haruhi giggled.

The rest of the host club was amused this woman was awesome. "You are 6 now you're very smart, you are very pretty, stubborn god you're stubborn like a donkey." "DON'T REFER TO HER LIKE THAT!" Ranka yelled in the background. Kotoko rolled her eyes "good luck with this one." "HEY!" Ranka screamed. Kotoko laughed "he's a big baby who's loud but I'm guessing you figured that out. And Ranka in the future I  
really hope you didn't lace the hell out of her wardrobe. I'm so sorry Haruhi, I really am. It's not fair to you.

"No child should grow up motherless especially a little girl, a motherless child that's how I'm leaving you and I'm so sorry. I remember the day you were born, you weren't crying when you were born. You were awake and alert, your father and I were worried. But 10 minutes later you were crying. That night you cried so much your father was panicking but it meant you were strong. And know I see that you are. That night when you fell asleep I made a whole bunch of promises to you Haruhi."

The Kotoko started to cry and she looked down "I'm not going to be able to keep those promises Haruhi." She said her voice shaky and she wiped tears from her face "I will never be able to Haruhi and I'm so sorry." Then another voice came out "no don't cry," everyone looked at Haruhi in her chair. She had tears trailing down her face and she looked helplessly at her father "I've never seen her cry dad." Ranka looked at her sadly "you are the only person she's ever cried for. The day you were born she cried of happiness."

Kotoko looked up at the screen "But the one promise I can keep is that I will love you forever. Even after I die I will love you more than my own life. Alright babe? Well there my video. Haruhi I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I've left you alone and you know what there's not an excuse. But I love you." The screen flicked off.

Haruhi pulled her knees up to her chin and folded her arms over them. She let her head fall and let out a cry that I had been brewing for a long time. No one had ever seen her cry so loud so hard. But nobody dared to move. Hikaru had his faced buried in his hands, Kaoru had his arm thrown around his brother and his head on his brothers shoulder. Tamaki had his hand over his mouth he had his mother and everyone felt bad for him. Kyouya had a scowl but you couldn't see his eyes past his glasses. Honey hand silent tears fell down his cheeks. Mori had a worried look on his face.

Ranka collected Haruhi in his arms. "It's not fair!" Haruhi cried "I know, I know." Ranka replied to the broken girl in his arms. He rocked her in his arms tell the crying stopped and she fell asleep. The crying wore her out.

He laid her down in her bed and tucked her in, her mother's picture on her bed stand. The rest of the host club and him went upstairs. "Well we are going to retire for the night." Said Kyouya while stretching his arms. "Wait Mori!" Ranka yelled. Mori stopped and walked towards the man while everyone else went upstairs. Ranka took a breath "Haruhi isn't in a good state right now and her judgement tends to be clouded, I'm leaving my daughter in your hands which means I trust you allot." Mori was shocked but didn't show it.

"Her phone has a tracker don't use it in less you really need to because she will figure it out." Her phone has a tracker really? Mori thought, first he followed her everywhere now he had a tracker on her phone? Well it wasn't a terrible idea. Ranka handed him the little device "can I trust you Mori?" "yes." He answered plainly. Ranka smiled and nodded "thank you, you can go now." Mori took the little device and went upstairs to retire for the night.

**The winner to who gets to be with Haruhi is... MORI**

**The stats are**

**Tamaki:3**

**Kyouya:6**

**Hikaru:11**

**Kaoru:16**

**Honey:3**

**Mori:17**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Morning 8am

Host Club POV

The entire host club was sitting in the living room waiting for Tamaki to wake up Haruhi he insisted he should be the one to wake up his "daughter". Honey and Mori were sitting there discussing something about Judo. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking through their mothers new designs she sent them. Kyouya was plotting all the ways he could kill Tamaki for having him up this early.

Tamaki ran into the room "MY BELOVED HARUHI IS MISSING MOMMY I CHECKED THE WHOLE HOUSE HER SHOES ARE GONE AND SHE'S NOT HERE!" Kyouya pushed up his glasses "why am I the one you always bother." Mori took out the little tracker Ranka gave him; Haruhi was… left it here. Mori face palmed himself, Ranka left Haruhi in his watch and the first day and he lost her! Honey looked at Mori "Takashi what's wrong?" Mori shook his head "don't worry about it." Tamaki burst "MY BELOVED DAUGHTER SHE COULD BE HURT!" Kyouya sighed and shook his head "your overreacting Haruhi does have a job, maybe she went to the store?" Tamaki sat down "Okay I will wait."

10:45am

"KYOUYA SHE'S NOT BACK YET!" Kyouya shook his head "Tamaki please." "Yeah boss she's probably fine you're over reacting you see how strong she is now." Hikaru tried. Tamaki calmed down slightly "right yeah she should be fine." No one heard the door past Tamaki's shrieking like a dying cat. "HARU-CHAN!" Honey cried. Everyone turned to the door way where Haruhi was standing barley able to keep her balance.

She was battered, scratches and red marks where bruises were forming all over. Her breath was ragged and uneven. Some of her cloths were red from where she was bleeding. "Haruhi what happened!" Kaoru said jumping out of his seat. She took a step forward wavering "Meeting…" she said weakly. Then she started to gimp and lean over one way "… ambush." Was all she could say before falling like a rock. When she hit the ground she hit it so hard it sounded like a shot gun went off. She was out cold. "HARUHI!" they all screamed.

Haruhi POV

Sound slowly came back to my ears I heard Tamaki yelling "KYOUYA DO SOMETHING!" "Tamaki you idiot I'm trying to work stay out of my way." That was Kyouya, who I'm guessing was the one wrapped the scrape I had one my wrist. "Boss move he needs to help her." Hikaru "We care too boss but Kyouya's family is a doctor he knows what he's doing." Kaoru. "Haru-Chan doesn't look so good does she Takashi?" obviously Honey-Sempai. "mm." Mori.

I thought about the note Harley "dropped" on the ground at the graveyard. It was a note saying the other gang wanted to meet with me and that was the number to text them to arrange the meeting if I pleased. I never expected them to ask me to join their Gang and after I denied attack me. Bastards they would pay for that one. I was once in a gang myself I could play dirty too.

"There done all her seen without removing any clothing that's all." "But Kyouya she could be badly injured and we can't see!" "Tamaki if she were badly injured there would be much more blood, and I'm not going to do some perverted Tamaki and check under her cloths. In less you would like to and explain why your being perverted and checking under her cloths, I'm sure she would love to know daddy." Sometimes I really liked Kyouya.

"KYOUYA WHAT DO WE DO WHAT ABOUT HER INNOCENCE WHAT HAPPENED TO HER." I finally got the strength to sit up. I got up rubbed my forehead and opened my eyes. I was on the couch in the living room. "Sempai just how much extra sugar did you put in your cereal? You're louder than drunken man singing." "Haruhi!" they all yelled. I groaned "yes that is my name." Tamaki dropped to his knees beside me "Haruhi what happened you said something about a meeting and an ambush."

Images flashed through my mind, shit I said something I shouldn't have. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I examined the marks on me, "Nothing of your concern Tamaki." I could see Kyouya fold his arms from the mirror "On the contrary Haruhi you did just come home collapse and have multiple minor injuries." Clearly they didn't see the one on the back of my leg but I was wearing full leg jeans so. "My problem not yours." "No Haruhi this our problem too." Mori said which was shocking. Haruhi sighed shaking her head.

"When I told you and gave you the note I didn't expect you to be so stupid to go alone." Harley I didn't even turn. "Please come in Harley." I said snarky. I see through the mirror the entire host club was staring at him. "Hey that's rude don't say that." "Well she is for someone of her intelligence that was incredibly stupid; I never thought you were that dumb." Tamaki put his hand on Harleys shoulder "Hey… ease up" I wasn't mad I didn't care what Harley said.

Harley shrugged Tamaki's hand off him and the entire host club positioned themselves behind Tamaki in case he needed their backup. Harley snapped "Haruhi you went into a battlefield unarmed. You're completely reckless you're lucky you didn't die Haruhi! You went to meet a gang who's known for killing and hurting people and everything they care about when they don't obey them. Yet you went unarmed. You're lucky you didn't get shot; I know they shot at you! By the way how is the back of your leg if you hadn't taken that step in time the bullet would have hit you. It grazed you but not by much! You went to meet people who are known to have guns and knives on them at all times unarmed. Freaking genius aren't you." Harley yelled.

The whole host club turned to look at me shocked. I turned on my heel and faced Harley "Shut up, that's not your problem." Harley looked at the host club then me "HAHA they don't know ah brilliant! You didn't tell them because you're trying to protect them." I stormed over to him I stood and inch away from him. I glared up at him and he only moved his eyes to look down at me.

"Get out you're not welcome here this isn't your problem!" "Yes it is my problem I brought you into the gang world I'm responsible for you!" "You do not want to make me mad Harley!" I see the host club stare at me shocked.

"Enough both of you…" A voice came from the kitchen. Harley left and walked over to him. Lawson. The gang leader. I always liked Lawson. Lawson was buff, around 25, tall, deep voice, snow white hair, and electric green eyes. "Haruhi…" He said it tended to be the way of the gang to just say each other's name and stare. "Lawson… Good to see you." He sighed and shook his head "you really need to be careful Haruhi…" I groaned "Lawson…" he held up his hand motioning he was not going to hear it.

I stopped I had a great respect for Lawson. The truth was he was a great gang leader he tried to keep them out of as much trouble as he could but he had his things too. Lawson was actually a Law Clerk. "Haruhi I let you into The Gang now you are in trouble because of it. I'm not going to have a young girl's death on my shoulders… Let Donavan take care of your leg will you? Now I'm here to help you and your friends. I'm requesting more like begging for you to come to the unite out of town to do some training your friends can come I'm pleading here. My main goal is to keep my people safe you may not be an official gang member but your still part of it alright?" I sighed when it put it like that.

I threw my hands up "alright… alright… I'll go." Donavan came to me "Mrs. Fujioka… um can I see your leg." Donavan was a timid 11 year old he was beat and Lawson took him in taught him medicine. I rolled my eyes "Donny its Haruhi I told you." I ruffled his hair then pulled my jeans up showing my calf where my wound was. It was deep but not so deep I was going to need stitches or die. I looked at the Host Club whose face was pale.

Donavan finished wrapping my leg "there." He smiled and returned to Lawson's side. Lawson tossed me my black hockey bag "You'll need to wear them except the contacts. You don't have to wear those if you don't please." I nodded "You guys can leave I know the address I will be there eventually." They nodded and walked out.

I turned to the host club who looked at me their faces a mixture of confusion, anger, and sadness. They didn't understand. I smiled "I will go get changed and explain on the car ride." Mori grabbed my shoulder "You alright?" clearly meaning my wounds. I smiled and nodded "don't worry about me guys really." I turned to corner to go into hall to go to the bathroom when I heard Kyouya say "even when she's in trouble she tells us not to worry."

I went into the bathroom. I pulled off my dirty cloths and changed into a tight pair of black spandex capris, a sports bra that cover my chest and left my whole stomach exposed. I couldn't train well with allot of cloths. I pulled on black spiked combat boots and a spiked leather jacket. I took out my makeup and put on a thick line of brown eyeliner that got thinner at the end and ended with a turned out point, along with brownish gold smoky eyes. I tied my hair up in a tall pony tail. I got out my black leather fingerless gloves and put them on. I clenched my fists out a few times. I also had my aviator sun glasses that I didn't put on just yet.

This is what I wore in my days with The Gang. It made me look dangerous because I was and it helped me move in battle. I took a breath zipped up my jacket and walked into the dining room grabbing my phone sticking a headphone in my ear and my phone in my pocket. I had my black bag with me. I walked into the living room where the host club was gathered around something. I cleared my throat.

Everyone turned to me. Jaws dropped which I couldn't be surprised. It would be shocking to see me wearing something like this. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled "**Haruhi love the cloths.**" "You look great Haru-Chan!" Honey burst out hugging me. Mori smiled down at me "mm looks good." Kyouya smirked "the car is here." Tamaki was still shocked clearly he wasn't used to seeing me his "daughter" wearing such cloths.

Kaoru came up to me and bent down cocking his head the side slightly. I backed away, what the hell was he doing? "Close your eyes." I did as he told me I trusted him. I felt his 4 fingers along my right jawline and his thumb rubs my right eye slightly. When he stopped I opened my eyes he nodded "perfect… sorry habit." I smiled "nah thanks." He smiled down at me and winked then walked away back to his brother. The wink sent my heart fluttering which didn't happen often.

I bit my lip "let us be off they're expecting us." We walked into the limo. I sat on one side with a window seat, then Mori, than Honey. On the other side directly across from me was Kaoru, than Hikaru, than Tamaki, and Kyouya who was hiding in the corner. Yay an hour and a half ride with questions this will be fun.

**You can suggest questions you are curious about and I will try to answer most depends how many. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haruhi's POV

I pulled my knife out of my bag; it was only for extreme measures and just to warn people off. I pulled it out its sheath and everyone in the host club besides Mori and Honey flinched. I studied it and started cleaning it. It was dirty from something. Someone had been using it and when I find out who I'm going to skin them alive, with this knife.

I put my knife in its sheath and tied the holder around my boot.

I pulled out my gun which was also dirty. I was going to kill them, my weapons you don't touch. I checked for bullets, empty. Asshole. I finally got good bullets too. I checked my bag sure enough some crap bullets. I sighed "Harley you're going to buty me new bullets and the good ones just you wait you bastard." I said to myself. Like really? You're not even going to make it look like you didn't mess with my stuff? "Um Haruhi?" said Kaoru. "Mm yeah?" I asked. "Why are you pulling out those weapons?" I chuckled so innocent… in some degree. No… not even close nothing what so ever innocent about those 2.

"There not just weapons Kaoru, they're my weapons actually. They are back up just in case I cannot fight hand in hand. Like they're for warning, if I'm hand in hand outnumbered pull out my knife automatically back off. Being chased fire off warning shots. They will not be used in less Lawson says necessary or I see the need for it to be." Kaoru nodded "why do you follow Lawson's orders when you're no longer in The Gang."

I stopped messing with my unloaded gun. "Our Gang name is The Shadow Gang. That is because we are usually always dressed in black, stealthy, blend in, but mostly because we stay out of the cops view. If we don't often do something that will upset the police but when we do we do it under the radar so no one will know. Lawson makes this all happen, he is a smart man he handles us well. If by chance the Police do get involved he cooperates and makes us atone for our crimes in less it was neither our fault nor self-doing. Lawson even though we are a big powerful gang he wants us to keep clean, out of the way, safe, smart and not in trouble. He's like a father not a Gang Leader or Gang Boss (same thing?). I hold a high level respect for him along with Harley."

Hikaru rubbed his forehead "than why is he doing what he's doing now?" I load my gun "safe remember… I never said he was a saint… Remember under the radar. He wants us safe…" The host club looked among themselves. I looked out the window and took a breath. I looked at my hands "Harley follows that rule with great loyalty, though he doesn't seem like the type." I looked up so the host club could see my face "And I will too… and I intend to keep it that way. This is my fault I will see through it. If you don't like it I suggest you leave."

I put my gun in its sheath and tied it around my other boot. My sniper was at the training center. Mori put his hand on my shoulder "I will help…" I looked and him and nodded. Honey poked around "Me too Haru-Chan… I will help." I grinned evilly "there screwed now." The twins looked at each other and looked back at me smiling evilly. **"We're in sounds amusing!" **They said in unison. "I will help my loving daughter AND KEEP HER AWAY FROM THOSE FILTHY BOYS." Tamaki screamed. Dear Jesus I swear that man could wake the dead and why is he still going with the daddy crap? Kyouya looked up from his lap top "I guess I will tag along. Could be a learning experience," and by that he means he might have something to gain. He does have a private police force could pick some stuff up.

Hikaru relaxed in his seat and placed his arm on his brothers shoulder "Hey Haruhi why are you wearing that? I mean it's not bad but not something I would see you wearing. It doesn't look that comfortable either." I looked over my cloths "Well the Shadow Gang when together is all dressed in black and I'm the only female so they let me pick anything. I picked my gear because when training I can't wear allot of layers or certain fabrics. I cannot wear allot of cloths while fighting or training. So… Plus it may get hot but actually it's really comfy. The guys all wear black jeans and black sweaters or a black shirt."

"Kyouya, can I plug in my music?" "Be my guest." I smirked I had a different taste in music than they did. I plugged in my phone and out on You and Your Hand by Pink. "Haru-Chan how did you meet Harley." Honey said looking at me sticking some cake in his mouth. I remembered the night I met Harley I didn't meet him he saved me. I let in an annoyed groan "I didn't meet him he saved me."

That got everyone's attention. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE GIRL!?" I let my head fall back "Tamaki did you get beamed up the head with the 'stupid' Frisbee again?" He went into his depression mode though he wasn't in a corner. "What happened to you?" asked Mori who had a concerned look on his face.

"I was walking home from the library at night and these drunken jerks were bothering me. They were allot stronger so I hit them in the balls and they got mad. Harley appeared out of nowhere and kicked their ass from here to China. He scared the hell out of me I didn't see him all I knew someone was beating the guys up. He was wearing all black and then when I saw him I thought I was screwed but he walked me home and gave me his cell number if I ever needed any help. I called him the next day asking him to teach me how to fight and he did. 4 months later I was in the gang." I didn't want to get into details wasn't that anything bad happened but it made me feel weak and useless. That's why I learnt to fight and protect people I hated feeling useless.

Mori sighed, I looked at him he smirked to himself and went back to stone face. But I didn't I stared at him like the sky was falling "well holy baby Jesus, Mary and Joseph you just smirked." Mori shrugged I looked over at Honey "did u see that?" Honey smiled wide "Believe it or not Haru-Chan Takashi as a kid used to smile and laugh a lot… Then he became serious." I looked at him like a deer stuck in head lights and looked at the ground "Well holy shit…" I stopped for a second and whipped my head back at him "YOU CAN LAUGH!"

Mori literally face palmed and the twins burst out in laugher. Mori rubbed his forehead like an old stressed out man would. I looked back in my bad and saw a bottle of Coke. I cheered "WOO they know me so well." I pulled it out and hammered quarter of the bottle. I groaned annoyed "ugh are we there yet me legs are cramping." Suddenly a song played that I didn't choose. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I loved it when my phone decided to play music randomly and scare the living hell out of me. I blew out air loudly "wow I can handle guns being shot at me but music randomly plays and I have a heart attack."

Then my phone rang. "Oh who loves me…" I said excitedly. Then I saw the name "oh." I muttered annoyed. I answered it and put it on speaker phone. "Hello you've reach Mrs. Haruhi Fujioka's phone please leave your name and number and I will be sure to get back to you… beep." I said in my best robot office sounding voice. Harley sighed from the other side of the line "Good imitation I'll give you that." "What do you want Harley?" I asked not amused. "Hello Harley how are you? I'm great thanks for asking." Harley said to himself acting like a child "alright, alright get over you offense." I muttered annoyed.

"Just so you know when you get here Larson is going to be here." I half groaned half whined and threw my head up "WHY!" "We didn't know he was here!" I felt like ripping their throats out. "Well I cannot work with him there! You know how he is!" "The other 3 are with him so he shouldn't be that bad." "that bad are freaking kidding me." "Haruhi don't be difficult." "ME!? He hates me he's a total ass to me." "Johnny is going to be leaving when you get here so wait at the gates for him 'Kay? We built a new building so he's going to point it out to you." "You built a new training building?" "Yeah for Lawson and me along with a few other stronger members so Larson won't be in our building anyways." "Fine…" "OH Haruhi we have a huge favor to ask of you." "Yeah what do you need?"

"We have a little 10 year old girl, she was molested and raped found on the street. Lawson found her and brought her here but she won't leave her room. She went to the bathroom and in the hall she seen me and curled up and began screaming. I'm begging you to talk to her." He sounded a bit hurt when she said she curled up and started to scream. I furrowed my eyebrows together "poor kid yeah I'll talk to her… A 10 YEAR OLD LIKE REALLY PEOPLE ARE TWISTED!" "Yeah I know we've got people looking for the bastard and investigating into it." I chuckled "I'm sorry to break it to you Harley but you are scary." I heard him sigh "I'm rolling my eye Haruhi." "Funny I pictured that before you said it." "hm great now you're a physic." "I'm here so I'll talk to you later." "mhm." And with that he hung up the phone.

The guy pulled up into the gate "Were here." I smiled "Thanks." I said unplugging my phone. Just as I was about to open the door I heard gun shots. I swore "son of a bitch," I looked back at the host club behind me "stay here." I got out of the car… great here we go…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haruhi's POV

I walked out of the limo and saw a little bit away from the car someone was shooting the ground. I knew exactly who that was. But then I heard the host club come out of the car there really was no stopped them. I walked forward "HEY STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" Larson held on from a branch "look whose back." "Get down you orangutan!" He swung off "bitches back hm?" I clenched my fist this guy was asking for it. "Larson stop your being an ass." Yelled Garret who was followed by Kyle they were Larson's friend.

Honey grabbed Kyle's sleeve "why does he hate Haru-Chan?" Kyle smirked "Haruhi beat him after 3 months of being in the gang and he has been in for 4 years. He was so mad." "SHUT YER TRAP KYLE SHE BEAT YOU TOO." Kyle smiled "so? I don't care." I laughed "yeah you took it to heart." He shot maybe an inch from my feet luckily he wasn't shooting a bullet that would bounce back and hit me.

Everyone jumped back but me. I grabbed my knife and with one swift movement launched it at him. It skimmed right past him and landed right beside his neck on the tree. He was froze, "Point your weapon at me again I dare you." Johnny smirked "Your lucky day Larson she didn't want to hit you. Pass the knife." Larson threw it lazily causing it to hit the ground and slide meaninglessly to my feet. I picked it up annoyed and placed it in its sheath.

I turned to Johnny "where is that building?" "It's the new grey one." "Well why didn't he just tell me that!?" I asked throwing my hands up. Johnny laughed "I don't know but I'll see you later." And he ran off the property.

"Follow me earthlings." I said to the host club. "Earthlings…?" Hikaru asked confused. "Best way to describe you all." I replied smirking to myself. We ventured up the small hill and reached the big grey building. It was 3 stories high and I knew there was something underground.

I walked  
over to the building and opened the door. It was a room full of training equipment and the Burn it to the ground by NickelBack beginning loud in the room. I smirked walking in they never listened to anything but rough and tough music in less I pick it. Bad for the manly training image I was guessing not that I was complaining all the time.

Harley was hard at work lifting weights, like he needed to be any stronger; there was about 110 pounds on each side. He was shirtless and sweating and being a girl I had to admit it was kind of hot. But not in the way where I was about to go grind myself against him. Like seeing a hot guy at the beach hot. "Harley we have arrived."

He placed his weights back on the bar and sat up smiling "ah so you are." I pulled on his zip up sweater not zipping it. It was nice and air conditioned but still hot while training. He stood up "Lawson is going to want to see you… come on." He opened a door that led to the basement. Nailed it! I knew this trap he got me with it once, the host club might faint. Before going down a stair I picked up my gun and put it in my pocket.

Harley and I went down the stairs at the same time. Around the 3rd last stair we both went in our pockets. Then a huge clown head popped out and Harley and I perfectly in sink we shot the clown. It was for training and ready for surprises. Unlike the host club behind me who I heard stumble and fall. I put my gun back and went down the rest of the stairs.

Harley opened a big metal door that led to a huge room. I looked around, it was a gun range on one side and the other side had lockers and a bar. I chuckled true Lawson style this was. Sure enough he was sitting at the bar his damn rap blasting. He had his reading glasses on which means he was doing something for his work. It was weird a Gang Boss being a law clerk but Lawson was never in any trouble and no one knew who he was. He was actually known as the white tiger. This was funny because we were The Shadow Gang.

"Lawson!" I yelled over to him. He looked up and smiled "Great you're here and your friends even better! I've never seen these people or heard of them who are they?" "The host club." I replied to him simply. "OH okay so that's why I don't know you."

Harley went over to him and whispered something too him causing them to chuckle. I rolled my eyes "What?" Lawson smiled evilly "oh Harley told me their names and acts I don't know how he remembers or knows but." I gave Harley a look and then Lawson yelled "YO twins." "**Yeah?"** they responded in unison. "You do the gay, incest act right?" **"Yeeees." **There grins growling and evilly. They knew the question that was coming but I didn't. "Who's the pitcher out of the two of you?" (I'm sorry I had to XD) Hikaru raised his hand "me," Kaoru pointed to his twin "Hikaru."

Lawson and Harley burst out laughing. "WHATS A PITCHER?" I screamed looking at the host club. Kyouya was smirking chuckling under his breath, the twins were rolling laughing, Mori was staring at the floor, Honey was staring up and Tamaki was wide eyed. I looked at Lawson and Harley who were also laughing. Then Tamaki ran over to me and covered my ears "NO I WILL PROTECT MY DAUGHTERS VIRGIN EARS!" I shook him off and Harley came up to me with the explanation on his phone.

I looked at the screen and began to read. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped (look it up if you don't know.) and I turned to look at the twins. Who fell back laughing again, I looked up "Lord give me the strength TO NOT KILL MYSELF." I started normally and ended up yelling. I turned and looked at the twins "You're okay with this?" They shrugged **"well it's not true it's just the character. The pitcher is also more dominant." **I sighed "I give up on this world."

Then someone came through the doors, a woman. Mandy, Lawson's wife I smiled wide, she was pregnant. "Mandy!" I said walking over. She seen me and smiled wide giving me a hug "Oh your back! GOD I'VE MISSED YOU. There like animals!" I laughed "yeah got that right." Lawson got up and walked over "My wife! How are you, how is my baby?" She daggered him "my baby thank you very much I'm the one carrying it." "No she's mine," Mandy looked innocent with her long silky straight blond hair, big royal blue eyes and tiny frame but she could easily beat Harley and I in a scary contest.

I looked at The Host Club who seemed to be watching in amusement accept for Kyouya doing something on his phone. I looked back and Mandy had her finger on her husband's chest and hand on one hip looking up at him. Lawson had his hands up in surrender. I giggled they were cute. I walked over The Host Club and smiled. "Who is she?" Kaoru asked watching. I rolled my eyes "weren't you listening that's Lawson's wife… She's also known as the gang's mom… she has nerves of steel that woman and could be easily scarier than Harley and I if she wanted to." I answered bored. I laughed and then Mindy ran over "do your gun thing PLEASE!"

I had this cool gun trick I could do. I pulled out my gun and looked at her "sure, sure." I turned to Harley "You… you are getting me my bullets and lend me your gun please." Harley rolled his eyes walking to a locker pulling out my bullets and his gun. He threw them. I loaded both guns and walked to the targets. Everyone turned off all the music "Please everyone quiet. And move back." Harley said. I looked behind me to see everyone on the opposite wall and stopped what were they doing to watch me. I took a deep breath.

I threw my gun up in my right hand, twirled the one in my left. I threw the left one into my right hand and caught the other with my left. I twirled both around and threw them behind me catching them both. I twirled them both again and crossed my arm over each other in an X. I closed my eyes and shot. I opened my eyes and seen I had both perfectly in the middle of the target. It took a while to perfect. Seemed easy but was actually really hard.

Mori's POV

I watched her twirl around the guns in sheer perfection. She was amazing at it. Then we watched as she closed her eyes and shot. Sure enough she hit perfect bull's eye on both of the targets. She threw her hands up "WHOO! YEE HA!" she started laughing and started shooting more. She shoot gun on its side, upside down, behind her back and all sorts of which ways.

She turned to the rest of the host club and I. Mitskuni was set on my shoulders laughing "WAY TO GO HARU-CHAN!" he yelled. He uses to blow my ear drums but now I was used to it. She looked at me and we locked eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat which was weird. I had been trained all my life strictly in Kendo and just locking eyes with the girl I fell for made me feel weird.

But I wasn't the only one who fell for Haruhi, the rest of the host club had too. Hikaru was totally lost and confused about his feelings, Tamaki was oblivious, Kaoru was keeping it to himself, Mitskuni ignored his feelings but I had no idea why I think he knew I was in love with her and even Kyouya wore seemed to care for nobody had feelings for the small girl, though his feeling were just starting to grow.

Haruhi was now engaged in a conversation with Lawson and Harley. Lawson yelled over "Harley and Haruhi are going to fight." My heart stopped, what? They were going to spar... tiny Haruhi and against Harley. Haruhi ran over "COME ON I WANNA SEE WHO IS STRONGER!" Sweet Jesus.

**I have a great idea for my next story which is HaruhixKaoru so I might begin writing it soon. Or I may wait tell its finished I will let you know**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mori's POV

"What?" I asked Haruhi who looked up at me bright eyed, "Harley and I are going to spar I've been wanting to for a while." Was she crazy? I seen her fight she was good but against him?! Why not someone else weaker!? I was having a hysterical panic in my head while everyone else seemed perfectly fine with it.

Mitskuni looked down at me "It's alright Takashi Harley won't hurt her." So he did know huh? I followed the rest of the host club up the stairs.

Haruhi's POV

I followed Harley and Lawson up the stairs. My adrenaline was pumping I was ready to take him on. I knew Harley wouldn't go easy but would hold back. As irritating as it was it would give me the upper hand. Mori looked at me as if I was crazy when I said it but wasn't I in some aspect wasn't everybody? In the 2nd floor they had a boxing arena and some chairs. That's where we were going to fight.

I got into the room and swung over into the arena aimlessly. It was time we settled the who was stronger game. Harley came in the ring "Are you sure you want to mess with this?" he asked with a cocky grin taking off his sweater. I grinned evilly "yeah actually I'm positive." "How positive?" "More positive than a pregnancy test." "The hospital ones?" "Damn straight." He looked me over "you going to fight in the jacket?" "Nah…" I replied. I stripped off my jacket and weapon along with their sheaths. I took off my shoes. I was once again in my black slacks and black training bra.

"AAAAAH DON'T WALK AROUND LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF BOYS!" Tamaki screamed. I groaned "Tamaki shut up." He went into his automatic depression.

I stood in front of Harley and cracked my knuckles. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. He stepped forward and tried to punch me I bent back to avoid his punch. He went back into position and I was up fast. I lunged forward and pivoted and turned quick kicking him the side making him stumble. I turned quick to face him, but just as I did he was in my face I backed my face away from his and I didn't notice his foot behind mine. He pulled his foot out causing me to fall back. I landed on my back, I rolled onto my shoulders and kicked up to make me stand but Harley grabbed my foot sending me to flip onto my stomach.

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath. I stood up and Harley lunged for me I dodged to the other side and elbowed him right between the shoulder and the end of the arm. I used my foot to pull his other out from under him. He fell onto his back and I looked over at him. He kicked me in the chest and sending me onto my back flipped onto my all 4s. I stood up and we faced each other. Neither of us wanted to hurt each other or beat each other because we didn't really care for titles. Plus we weren't too good at fighting without hurting people which we didn't want to hurt each other.

I steadied my breathing and ran forward. I ran to the opposite side and as he turned to watch me I jumped landed on my hands and with one swift movement kicked him across the face and then flipped onto my feet. He stumbled I went at him, just as I was about to hit him he striked me. He took his arm and swung it forward hitting me. I was sent flying back into the beams. "HARUHI!" I heard the host club scream. My injuries were taking a toll on me. I got up and Harley ran at me. I ducked and turned to punch him he grabbed my punch and tried to send one at me. I blocked and jumped back.

Now we were serious this wasn't a kiddie match anymore. This was serious now no time for kidding around. We threw kicks, punches, throws, and hit anything we could. It was a miracle we could still fight on such a long time. I grabbed Harley's hair and kneed him in the face, he flew back. When he looked up at me I saw it. He was holding back, was getting tired running low on stamina he had always been so strong he didn't need to fight for a long time and if he did he didn't have to hold back. Holding back made him tired. He deserved the honour more than I did.

I took a deep breath and stood normally "my injuries are bothering me." I lied smoothly. I jumped out of the arena and whistled "I don't care much actually Harley is stronger than I am." I looked over at The Host Club and smiled, Honey who was set on Mori's shoulders giggled "GOOD JOB HARU-CHAN!" Mori himself looked tense; Tamaki was yelling at the twins, the twins had their legs crossed and arms behind their heads, Kyouya had an amused look on his face.

Lawson came over to me "Haruhi I need you to talk to about that little girl." I suddenly remembered the little girl somewhere in this place. So young and such bad things have happened to her I really felt for her. I don't think if I was her I could be so brave I just wouldn't have been able to. My innocence stolen so brutally I would never let anyone see me again. I would retreat into my room and never come out. I nodded "I'm going to help her. I admire her… Where did you find her and how did you find out what happened to her?"

"I found her unconscious in an alley and I took her to hospital to make sure something wasn't fatally wrong. They went through with different kits and she was raped." I shook my head "sick twisted people. Does she remember him?" "I think so she has nightmares but locks the door so we can never get in to help her." I chewed my lip I couldn't blame her I wouldn't want people near me either especially men. I turned over my shoulder and spoke to the host club telling them I was going to talk to that girl.

Mori's POV

I watched her walk out of the room. Haruhi went to talk to that poor girl. As much as Haruhi changed she was still Haruhi. Watching the fight I was worried but I realized real fast that Harley was acting he was going full strength because he didn't want to hurt her. I admired that, he held back and it really wore him out. She realized this and let him have it. She was still kind hearted.

I was having a meltdown in my head when I saw her fight him. They were so aggressive and neither of them wanted to back down. I was panicking that he was going to go full strength and hurt her more less crush her. But he kept very good self-control for a Gang Member, then she let him have it. Still Haruhi…

"Come with us to the next floor we have little area to hang out in." Tamaki accepted and we followed them upstairs. The room was a living room with a wall with bar stuff on it. "Would you guys like to have something to drink?" Lawson asked. "Lemonade!" Tamaki and Honey yelled. I sighed Honey and I we're 20 and Tamaki was 19 and they still acted childish. Harley smiled "Want to see some videos and pictures of Haruhi's days in the Gang." They had pictures and videos?

Tamaki started screaming "I WANT TO SEE MY BELOVED DAUGHTER!" Really he wanted to didn't he realize she wasn't the same. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled "**yeah let's see what our toy has been up to.**" Toys were they ever going to learn to have a meaningful relationship? Kyouya finally put away his laptop, black book and phone for once in his life. He focused on the screen.

Lawson served us some lemonade. I took my glass, it was sweet and bitter a little more than Ranka's. Harley worked with the computer "Lawson should I show them the pictures taken professionally first." Kyouya looked at Harley puzzled "Why do you have professional pictures taken?" "It's a thing amongst the gangs so everyone knows who each gang members are so its fair plays if were attacked." Lawson explained sitting down "sure show them, all of them."

Harley turned on the projector and had a picture ready "It's mandatory for us to have a picture of the gang leader and the 2 strongest members." The picture had Harley and Lawson standing side by side one of each slight to a different direction. Harley turned slightly to the right and Lawson to the left.

Then Haruhi was crouched down her forearms rested on her upper legs. She was in tight black jeans and baggy black sweater. Her hood was up and she was facing the other way slightly and her face tipped up a little her left eye was covered and her right eye was turned to face the camera and her face looked guarded. Haruhi looked strong.

The next one was of Haruhi again she was behind a corner but looking over it, again still in a black hoodie. She was mad looking and beside her in white was written Haruhi Fujioka Rank: 2. Next was Harley and Haruhi side by side Harley standing tall turned slightly to the right and Haruhi who's knees where slightly bent and turned slightly to the left in battle stance. Beside one stated their names and their ranks which was 1 and 2. She was in her normal battle cloths in this one.

The next one was a full Gang shot which consisted of like 100 people. Haruhi was close the front her back facing them but she was looking over her shoulder no expression on her face. Haruhi looked abnormally beautiful.

Then they went onto videos, Haruhi she was curled up on the couch studying and someone was poking at her. She gave him a look that could make Kyouya run for his money and started chasing him around "YOU WANT TO DIE!" clearly her temper had gotten better.

Then the next video Haruhi was asleep on the couch. They were talking at a bar and Lawson yelled "Shut up Haruhi's asleep." Some guy poked at Haruhi "oh really." Harley looked over his scotch glass "I would stop if I were you… Haruhi hates to be woken up." That Larson guy was leaning on a dart board "Whatever she's a bitch she sucks." Then no one saw it happen but a knife skimmed past his neck and Haruhi was now sitting up and growled "Go to hell fucker." And turned over and went back to bed. People started howling laughing at Larson who was petrified.

The more I watched her the more impressed and needy for her I got. My control was slipping. The next video Haruhi was on a bar stool reading a book shooting at different targets getting it perfect bulls eye each time. Other was just training and little clips. I was quite fascinated.

Then the door opened and there stood Haruhi her arms crossed. She walked in slowly "Play times over. Harley it's time to get serious." He looked at her cautious "Why what did you find out?" Haruhi showed him a picture "The man who hurt the little girl… he looks familiar doesn't he… Before you ask he's from the other Gang not the one targeting me the other dangerous one." Harley stood up "so what?" "Tomorrow I will meet you at the abandoned school on Chase Avenue. The Host club will be there alone too… I will get there later make sure Lawson is there with the car. Alright?" "Yes good idea." I looked at them both. They were planning something. Something that was not illegal. Haruhi looked so mad, beyond furious. I didnt know what they were planning but it made me nervous.

**Started writing the HaruhixHikaru story its not yet published but its being written. KaoruxHaruhi is also being written but Ive got writers block there.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Next Morning 11am

Mori's POV

I scanned around the area looking for possible threats. Haruhi was gone when we woke up but left on each of our doors said that a car was coming for us at 10:15 to bring us to this abandoned school. We meet Harley here but no Haruhi. Tamaki was currently trying to get information out of Harley who wasn't budging. Knowing this little made me antsy, maybe I was assuming the worst or I had a good feeling of what was going on.

Harley shook his head "Haruhi will be here soon, this is risky what she's planning but she's not planning on making a move. She's letting Lawson which is smart he will punish then bring him to justice. But I'm afraid Haruhi's method is risky." Harley was looking around "Lawson will be here soon too." Then we heard something.

A roaring engine from an automobile. I wasn't sure which kind yet but it was getting closer. Was Haruhi driving? The something burst out from the trees and over the small hill. A motorbike… it landed then sped around in a U to face us. It was reckless driving it could have gotten her killed if she didn't control it. Haruhi kicked out the kick stand and turned off the bike. She peeled off her helmet and her glasses. But her eyes weren't brown. Her eyes were blue.

Honey come up to her "Cool driving Haru-Chan! AND I LOVE THE EYES!" I kept my stone face so no once would notice that I was worried sick and really wanted to protect her.

Haruhi's POV

I was looking for something or well someone. Lawson was supposed to meat us here but of course he's late. He is always late. I tapped my foot "Lawson I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully if you're any later!" I yelled clenching my fists. Then a yellow Hennessey Venom GT drove into the parking lot. I smiled an evil grin that resembled twins.

Lawson stepped out of the car "I apologize greatly I know I'm late." I rubbed my eyes "No, no you're not that late." I went over to him "ah so you brought my car… when I said a car didn't mean it had to be mine." Lawson threw me the keys "are you mad it is yours?" I cracked my knuckles "not what so ever it's actually allot nicer than others cars."

Kyouya and stood beside me "That's one of the fastest cars in the world Haruhi…" I nodded "damn straight." "You drive?" "No I rode that bike with pure luck Kyouya… Of course I can drive! Can you?' "We can just choose not to." I twirled the keys around my finger "ha, ha, ha…" Kyouya cocked his head to the side "Haruhi you may make more money but I don't think you could afford this." I threw my head back and laughed "Of course not everyone with high ranks in the Gang has a car. Including me they bought it for me." "Why so expensive?" "Because I'm the only female member ever they treat me like I'm a princess."

Lawson threw his arm around my shoulder "Nah your close though you're the Shadow Gang's queen." "I thought that was your wife." "Nah she's the Gangs mom… You and Harley are the strongest you're the king and queen around there." I smirked and looked over my shoulder at Harley "Hey were married Harley!" "Like hell!" I started too laughed and got out from Lawson's arm "Lighten up I'm kidding."

Then I heard whine come from behind me "Haruhi…" I turned to see Tamaki in tears chewing on his nails with the big puppy dog eyes going "You're not actually marrying him are you?" I face palmed along with Harley, Lawson and Kyouya… Mori looked down shaking his head questioning how much more stupid this man could get. I sighed audibly "Tamaki c'mon now… Kings and Queens are the highest authority! Harley and I are the highest authority therefore we rule over like you and Kyouya for the host club. But Kings and Queens are actually married." Tamaki instantly brightened up "Yay!"

"OH YEAH Haruhi…" Lawson started "your sniper and the stuff are in the back including your bullets." I instantly had a grin scarier than Kyouya's and more mischievous than the twins. Everyone took and step away. I jumped in the air "WOO HOO!" I was happier than a little kid on Christmas. I ran over to my car and opened the trunk. In my truck there was a spot you press and the whole top layer moves revealing a secret spot with all my sniper stuff so I always have it. "Harley come set these up over at the other end of the field!" I yelled. He took the 3 target people and set them up.

I giggled like a crazy fan girl. I placed my gun into position. I cocked it and loaded it. I check through the scope, I was perfectly set on the bull's eye. I cocked my gun and shot 3 times at the one. I smirked and then did the next to the exact same way with ease. I looked up "Harley did I get it!" "Bulls eye every time!" I cheered "okay bring them back I'm leaving." I folded everything up and stuck it in the back.

I closed the trunk. Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest "Where are you going Haruhi?" Kaoru joined him "yes really where are you going?" Lawson leaned against my car "Are you using your sniper for this?" I shook my head "No… I'm not… Guys I'm just having a mission…" Honey nodded "I trust you Haru-Chan." I put on my sun glasses "Meet me at the old burnt down school… I will meet you there eventually. Guys your car will be her soon."

I got into the car and rolled down all the windows. I plugged in my phone and started the car. I turned on So Fine by Sean Paul, and looked out the window "I will meet you there." I yelled switching gears and rolling up my car window.

Mori's POV

We all stepped out as Haruhi got into her car. She put up her tinted windows so we could no longer see her and she tore off. She was gone very fast. Haruhi was very different from the host club days but we all still had feelings for her. She was still beautiful, strong but this time in a different way. Our car came for us and I climbed inside. I wasn't paying attention to anyone. I couldn't shake the feeling I had for Haruhi and it was only getting stronger.

Hours Later

We were in the area she told us to come to. I was getting more and more worried at the fact Haruhi wasn't coming back. She has been gone for hours. If I hadn't learned the amount of self-control I had now I would be pacing back and forth murmuring to myself like Tamaki. The twins were bored stiff playing some game on their phones; Kyouya was inspecting something in his book. Then Mitskuni was asleep on the ground and I was currently watching Harley and Lawson spar. They were good I had to admit but not as good as Mitskuni nor I.

I was still having a silent panic in my head. What was she doing? Was she hurt? I had a feeling she went after the rapist but what if he got the better of her and had her? Though I was also happy that I had so much self-control so I wasn't as vocal and idiotic as some people. Then I heard a car. The first car I had heard since getting here. A car went through the dirt road. It was the same yellow car. Haruhi she was finally here.

I stood up from beside Mitskuni and leaned on the wall behind us. The twins beside me put their game away and watched. Kyouya and Tamaki who were on Mitskuni's other side stopped what they were doing and watched. Harley and Lawson's attention was now on the car. Like us the car was behind an old wall it screened us from anything. The car looked orangey in the evening glow. Haruhi stepped out but this time she was in a big sweater. Harley and Lawson had also put up their hoods.

She opened the back door and grabbed a man from the back. Haruhi grabbed him by his collar and threw him at Lawson's feet. He was beaten and beaten badly. Mitskuni was now up and on my shoulders. We had never seen her so mad. She was furious and you could see it seep off her. Lawson looked down and kicked the man onto his back. The man was awake but too weak to move. The look on her face was so angry and hatred. It was actually kind of scary.

The man whimpered and sat up. Lawson stood in the middle while Haruhi and Harley stood on a side of him. They all were glaring down at him. But all of them were wearing hoods so no one could see their faces. Haruhi peeled off her glasses revealing her brown eyes. They all peeled off their hoods. The man's eyes went huge "T-the 3 shadows. Haruhi, Lawson and Harley." He stated. I would be scared too if I was that man.

"What have I done?" The man asked. Lawson crouched down "You don't know what you have done? Are you sure you do know… I'm sure you know what our clan stands for correct…" The man nodded "May I asked you about that little girl you met about a week ago." The man started to shake "n-n-no I swear." Haruhi kicked him in the face "DON'T LIE!" "Y-yes and I'm sorry!" He curled up in a ball. This was truly gang style. They all seemed so calm and nice. But this was brutal I never thought they could be like this.

"What are we going to do Lawson?" Harley asked crossing his arms. "We'll make a case against him and send him to jail." The man grimaced… Harley shook his head "You're lucky it's Lawson who decides… If Haruhi who was to decide you wouldn't be off so easily…" Harley smirked. Haruhi picked up the man by his collar and slammed him against the hood of her car "Let me tell you a secret." Suddenly the host club was listening more now. A secret…?

She leaned in "I hate men like you… I don't think you deserve to live." Everyone froze eyes wide "You deserve to rot… But Lawson seems to think you deserve to… I trust Lawson so you're free to live." I was positive the man was going to start to cry. But he didn't. Haruhi's words were like venom, deep and stinging. You could see the despise on her face. True hatred.

The shots went off. Everyone froze except Haruhi, Lawson and Harley. They threw the man against the wall and pressed against the walls themselves. Haruhi was peeking over the edge of the wall. Lawson was beside the twins and Harley was between Haruhi and Lawson. Haruhi looked over "There are 2 other pieces of broken wall over there. I will take the farthest wall Harley will take the next and you stay here Lawson. But the problem is for about 2 meters each time we will be open fire." Haruhi said. More shots went by.

No…No way, she was not going out there. Harley and Lawson nodded. No way. Haruhi turned and looked over the corner. I grabbed her arm "To dangerous." Haruhi shook my hand off "I'm fine." Someone called "GIVE US THE MAN AND WE WILL LEAVE AND YOU WONT BE HARMED!" Haruhi smirked "I had a feeling that was what this was about." Then she ran by dodging bullets and making it to the first broken wall. My heart stopped I thought she was going to get hit but she wasn't totally safe yet.

Then she ran again and a bullet skimmed her cheek, my heart sunk. But she was fine a small cut. Then Harley got to the ruined wall too. They all drew their guns and Lawson nodded. They all stepped around the wall guns pointed and everything stopped. "Oh shit… That's the Shadow Gangs strongest members they never miss." Lawson nodded "Leave! Your fellow gang member has caused a great crime! Now you should leave so he can get what he deserves in prison." The men knew what was best for them and left.

Haruhi walked over to us. Than someone came out of literally nowhere, but Haruhi was ready. She turned around and slammed him into the wall. Her forearm pressed against his throat, but he didn't fight back. He handed her something?

Haruhi's POV

I took the note and let the kid go. He didn't run away? I read it and it said "How much do you value your friends?" I knew exactly who it was from. I walked over to Lawson and Harley and flashed them the note. Lawson looked at me "Haruhi… What are you going to do?" I looked at him with a sad smile "You already know my plan." Lawson looked down "I'm sorry I got you into this Haruhi… I understand what you have to do…" I smiled "Promise me you won't do anything to stop it…" Lawson nodded "I promise." I wrote back and the kid ran away.

I walked to the hosts and flashed my best host smiled "C'mon lets go home!" They all smiled. I was glad they thought nothing of the note. I was going to enjoy my time with them… Because my freedom wasn't going to last long, I had to enjoy it.

**I apologize all the POV changes **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Haruhi's POV

Haruhi…Haruhi…HARUHI "HARUHI!" I stirred and groaned "waat?" I opened one eye to see the blurry host club in front of me. I reached on my night stand for my back up glasses. They weren't the same as my old ones. They were now girl styled. I groaned "What do you want?" Honey smiled "Its 11am Haru-Chan!" My eyes shot open "What?" I looked up and looked through the window above my bed. Sure enough grey out and rainy. I always woke up late on days like today.

I looked on my bedside table and rummaged through one of my drawers. I pulled out a pill bottle and popped out 2 pills. Kyouya grabbed the bottle "Anti-Depressants?" He questioned. I took a big gulp of water along with my pills "Yeah 2 a day." I sat up out of bed.

It set in, it was raining. I took a deep breath I was going to be fine. I got out of bed and stretched "Why did you guys wake me up?" I yawned. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked "We don't know how to use the oven to make break feast." I glowered "Can't you order it I'm so tired. It was a long day for me yesterday." Tamaki clung onto me "My poor daughter!" I shrugged him off "Fine… Fine I'll make break feast." I was annoyed. These damn people couldn't at least order food they had to wake me up especially on a rainy day.

I trudged up the stairs and into the kitchen. I was drowsy I stumbled around the kitchen "Want fruit salad?" I asked. They nodded I sighed and began cutting fruit. Mori came beside me "Can I help?" He asked. I nodded "Please." I handed him some apples "Cut them up into small pieces please." He nodded. I looked up at him, my heart fluttered a bit. He was very handsome and really nice. Mori was like a protector to me. Though little did they know I was the one protecting them.

I started dicing them. I could see from the corner of my eye Mori watching me. I was trying not to blush. Which I found very strange for me, I had a crush on him at Ouran, and I guess I kind still have. I put all the fruits into a bowl and sprinkled sugar on them. I started the coffee maker. Days like today were usually inside days. But I didn't have many movies.

I placed the fruit salad on the table and coffee along with sugar and milk. I stared at the rain pelting down on my window with a cup of coffee in my hands. My mind was elsewhere. All I could think of was 3 ½ months from now.

In a month and a half they host club would return to Japan. 2 months after I would break all contact disappear once again. I would do it to keep them safe this time. The Gang that had picked me were more dangerous than The Shadow Gang. They were lethal the real thing. They would have no problem killing my friends especially since they didn't have such an influence and they would do it in such a way that we wouldn't be able to know nor stop it.

I accepted this, but I didn't know if they would. Would they hate me forever? Would they go after the gang? Would they ever know what happened? Or think about me again? Would they come back just to find me gone? I looked over at them and decided to memorize this moment forever.

Tamaki exclaiming to Kyouya about something who was shaking his head writing in his book acting like the shadow king. But if you looked hard enough you could see the satisfied smirk on his face even he was happy at this very moment. Honey was adding fruit to his sugar; Mori was observing the whole room silently making sure nothing was to harm anyone. The twins were pressed together eating fruit talking about something. I smiled, almost all the people I cared about were in this room. Besides my father he wasn't here.

I let out a breath and turned to face the rest of the host club "Do you want to rent movies?" They all turned. Honey jumped up "YEAH, YEAH!" Hikaru and Kaoru gave me thumbs up "**Sounds good**" They agreed. Tamaki smiled "YAAAY MOVIES WITH MY BELOVED DAUGHTER!" Dear Jesus I would not be sitting beside him. I looked through the fridge "I'm going to run to the grocery store… You guys are going to stay here I will be right back. Alright?" I asked.

Kyouya nodded "That won't be problem rainy wealth doesn't appeal to me in the slightest… I'm assuming no one's going to try to escape with me here." I cracked my knuckles "Thank you Kyouya… I best to be getting ready." I put on some skinny jeans and a big baggy grey sweater. I changed my glasses over to my contacts. I was going to put on some makeup but then I remembered it was raining and my makeup would run. I tied my hair into 3 braids and then braided the braids. I discovered this a while ago when I was bored it looks freaking awesome.

I grabbed my phone and headed up the stairs. Everyone was indulged in some sort of conversation. I climbed onto the counter dad hid money on the top shelf in the crack between the self and wall. I reached there and grabbed 120$. Then I lost my balance I started teetering back and forth. You think my training would come in handy or common sense would save my ass. Nope. I gave out a small cry as I began to fall back. I was waiting for the impact of the floor but it never came. But you want to know what saved my ass. Mori did. Mori caught me before I made impact with the ground.

Relief flooded through me, "You should be careful that was dangerous." Mori said. I looked up "yeah thanks… dad thinks that's the best place to….hide…money." I got caught up in concerned look on Mori's face as he looked down at me. My heart sped up with me realizing I was still in his arms. We sat there for a moment staring at each other. "HARUHI!" and the moment broke. Damn Tamaki.

I stood up and fixed my appearance. Then someone touched my braid. I flinched only to see Kaoru holding my braid staring at it. He scared the crap out of me. He inspected my braid "This is amazing I cannot figure out how you did this… What did you do? Like what kind of super braiding is this?" I laughed "I braided my hair in 3 braids and braided the braids. Not that hard but it looks cool." He nodded "defiantly, Hikaru do you think mom would like this as a hair style?" Hikaru came over and nodded "I've never seen it and Mom likes new and funky." I turned around "Let me make this clear I'm not modeling." They both pouted and retreated to their seats.

"Okay I'll be back." I got on my shoes and a rain coat though it wasn't big and yellow it was black. I opened the door and a gust of wind hit me. "Holy crap… screw raining cats and dogs it is raining horses and cows." Tamaki ran over "ITS RAINING COWS AND HORSES." I pushed him back "No Tamaki you idiot it's a metaphor." Kyouya stated pushing up his glasses. Thank god for the shadow king.

I started on my way to the store. I was trying to decide what to make them for dinner they ate allot expected from 6 teenage/adult boys. He, he, he, bingo. I was going to make them tacos. Simple easy and you can make A LOT of it. The rain was making me nervous I was waiting for a random thunder storm to come out of nowhere. I was trying to make best of our time but I didn't know what exactly we were supposed to do. I was trying but I really didn't know.

I finally reached shelter of the store and spent like an hour gathering food. I got stuff for tacos, milk, chips including my favorite which will be off limits, candy for Honey, cake mix for Honey, some fruits, and other little foods. Sadly the rain had not died down by eh at all. The rain if anything was worse. Back out into the rain I go. I can practically feel myself get sick. Thankfully my house was close to the store so I wasn't completely soaked.

I came in with some grocery bags that thankfully Tamaki took for me. I did not want to carry them anymore. I was still tired, and I was getting cranky. I put everything away and I could feel them watching me as if I was some unknown species. I grabbed my chips and held them up "You see these." Nods all around. "You touch these even have one I will murder you," I threatened. Eyes went wide "don't doubt me, you've seen my work with a gun and a knife I will kill you." Hikaru laughed "Good luck trying to kill Honey and Mori." I smirked "Who knows I could have poisoned your coffee. Who says that was sugar I put on your fruit. What if I mixed something with the sugar? Everything got suddenly very quiet and no one touched their food or drinks.

I smirked "No I didn't but seriously don't touch my chips." Everyone nodded, well now that we were clear on that. 1pm was the time. "Who wants to go get movies?" I asked. Of course all of them did and Kyouya was already calling a car. We all got into the car and now I stuck in the middle between Kyouya and Tamaki. Then suddenly Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks. Thunder rumbled in the back on the song. I froze "okay who's the smartass." I rolled my eyes. Tamaki went to get the driver to change the song I grabbed his arm "Its fake thunder I'm okay."

They all looked a little shocked. It was true I'm still the same with thunder but fake thunder never fazed me. Then finally we arrived at the movie place. We immediately broke into groups looking for our own style. Kyouya want for biographies, and non-fiction. The twins went to comedies. Tamaki to romance. Honey and Mori went to action and adventure. I went to teens/young adults, as well as fantasy. I saw a particular movie and started grinning like an idiot. What did I find...? Magic Mike (I LOVE that movie). I hid the movie I was holding. The Host Club did not need to see that.

But what woman didn't love male strippers :P. The twins tried to see what I had in my hands. But then Kyouya grabbed it and read it. He had a smirk across his face "Ah I see… well I don't care." I shook my head "I don't want to watch it with you guys… Plus I've seen it 100 times." I put it back and continued to scan. Hikaru smirked suggestively "why don't you want to watch that movie with us Haruhi?" I rolled my eyes. "What is it even about?" Kaoru asked. I had a sly smile on my face. "Male Strippers." Kyouya said bored and like it was the simplest thing ever. I started to laugh. "NO MY DAUGHTERS INNOCENCE!" I started laughing harder and handed them the cover. Tamaki dropped.

We ended up choosing 3 movies, Jackass 1, a horror movie and some fantasy action romance movie. We were all talking about something when suddenly my ringtone interrupted. "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock, don't be chicken boy stop acting like a bioch." I smirked. It wasn't on vibrate. My ringtone was Peacock by Katy Perry (mine actually is). I checked the caller ID. Harley… I answered it and put it on speaker.

"Haruhi?" he asked from the other side of the line. "Yeah…? What do you need?" "Jake was attacked." The phone nearly dropped out of my hand. Jake was our 5th strongest. "Repeat that?" I said still in shock. "Yes I needed it to be repeated too." I growled "By whom?" "The same gang you were but he was stabbed." This time I did drop my phone… stabbed? I quickly picked up the phone "How is he?" "He had to have surgery." I growled "shit…" I looked around at the Host Club who looked shocked and traumatized. Though they had never met Jake?

"Why was he attacked?" I asked. "They wanted to know your location and different things. Jake really looked up to you remember so he wouldn't give it." I rubbed my forehead "so this is my fault?" Then something clicked, they know where I live. "No it's theirs they picked the wrong fight." I thought back on my fight with them. I sighed "Alright I caught some things about them when I fought them. Tell everybody." "Yeah… What?"

"There not fast, plus their weapons adds more weight. They rely allot on weapons but they're strong. They aren't stealthy were the stealthy gang try to escape in less there is around the same number of gang members with you. DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT face them head on." "That's what Jake did." "Yeah see that's why he lost. Their weapons are decked out in extras I tried facing them head on and I was losing right away. If it wasn't for the weapons I would have probably won." "Hm… good."

"What is your plan?" "How did you know I had a plan?" "Well you called me for a reason." "Were going on the offense now no more of this being attacked shit. We're going to fight them and you are coming." I felt as if I should hang up on him. But I didn't. I'm so nice. "No I'm not." I responded. He scoffed "like hell you're not."

I growled "they know where I live and they know that Jake wouldn't betray me there egging us on so I go and fight then they can turned everything on me and then I'm screwed." I figured this all out when he stated why they attacked Jake. Harley was silent for a minute "GODDAMNIT WERE PLAYING RIGHT INTO THEIR HANDS!" I sighed "Look I've got to go… alright?" "Yeah and thanks for being smart." I laughed "Yeah. If these attacks continue I will fight." And hung up the phone.

I dropped my phone in my lap and let my face drop into my hands. I rubbed my face and then let my hands drag my face down slightly groaning. I huffed annoyed "Little bastards. Can only attack one of our members at once cowards. I cracked my knuckles. I looked around and saw the Host Club looking at me funny. I chewed on my thumb nail, this was really bothering me. I called the hospital asking for information on Jake. I must admit they gave it up to easy.

He wasn't in critical condition anymore. But by the time I was off the phone I was at my house. This gang was asking for it. But for now I pushed it out of my mind. As soon as we got out of the car I began to make tacos which at the least was eventful. Tamaki trying to use a cheese grater, the twins trying to stuff the tacos, Kyouya burning the hard taco shells, and Honey trying to cut a tomato and then getting mad at it. Once that was done we went straight to movies.

Watching the others watch horror movies was hilarious. The twins and Tamaki were huddling with pillows and each other crying. Honey was clinging to Mori and Kyouya beside me was like me unfazed but he oddly seemed fascinated. Jackass was funny I killed myself laughing along with everyone including the shadow king and Mori. But during the romance movie called 'Trouble with the Curve.' Everyone stayed awake in tell the actual ending of the movie. Everyone was out cold.

I looked out the window and decided I needed to do some thinking. It was still pouring rain but I didn't care. I grabbed a sweater and started walking to the beach we went previously. By the time I got there I was soaked but I didn't care. I sat down at the end of the dock and watched the huge waves and rain. It's like the sky's knew what was about to happen and were crying the tears I couldn't.

I gave the gang in 4 months in November that I would come to them. Just give me that time and I would come to them. I knew that meant probably dying because I would never joined them. Or I was to be a slave to them which is just as bad. It wasn't positive I was going to die or get hurt. It wasn't that I was giving up or wanted to get hurt. I wasn't a masochist. Everyone saw me as Haruhi brave invincible. But it was all a lie, all a mask. Why was I doing this?

I knew why. It was my biggest secret. Why I always risked my life and body for others. I could never lose another person in my life. Another one of my friends could ever die before me. I lost my mother who at that age was my best friend. I was destroyed and I would never be able to feel that way again. It would kill me. I would rather die first. That was my biggest fear my biggest secret. I was afraid of losing anyone ever again. I laid down width way on the dock watching the waves and the water.

The sound slowly hushed my eyes closed. I was freezing but I was tired. I don't know how long I laid there thinking. But finally I fell asleep. Right here on the dock. I closed my eyes and dreamt of a place that no one ever died. A place where I never had to lose anyone ever again.

**Okay guys the KaoruXHaruhi story is also being written. SO as soon as this story is done the new one will be out and I literally mean the same day. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mori's POV

I stirred from my uncomfortable sitting position. Crap. I fell asleep on the couch. I moved my head to look around, I felt slight discomfort. It was rare for me to fall asleep watching a movie. I guess I let my guard down. I noticed everyone was still asleep in the same spot they were last night except for one certain female. She wasn't there. Where was she?

She had a really bad habit of doing this. I looked at the clock. 9:10 am. It was still raining outside. I stood up forgetting Mitskuni was asleep beside me. I heard him yawn "Takashi…" he said in a small voice. I looked down "mm?" He sat up "what is wrong Takashi?" he asked me. "Nothing I need to look for something first." I looked around in the basement. Then on the main floor, and the upstairs even the attic no Haruhi.

I came back downstairs. Mitskuni was wide awake now and whispered "Takashi you're looking for Haru-Chan right?" I froze he was good. "Yeah." I answered plainly. He smiled "Why don't you tell her you love her Takashi?" I was stone, he was allot better than I thought. Mitskuni may look cute and not that intelligent but he was very smart. His talents really rested in relationships. "no." I said firmly. Mitskuni sighed "were not in high school anymore Takashi." He stated matter-of-fact like. "I know." I replied thinking where she might be. It was no use on lying to Mitskuni that I don't love her because I knew I did. I figured it out yesterday when she fell and I caught her.

"Then it's time to stop acting like we are." Mitskuni said almost harshly. I scratched my head. "Or someone will take her from you." I turned to look at the little man sitting on the couch. He was right my god he was right. I remembered the tracker Ranka gave me. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out. This time she had her phone with her and she wasn't moving. Either she was at a meeting or something like that. I dialed her number on my phone, it went straight to voicemail. I checked how long the phone had been in the same place trying not to panic. Since 12:43am. Hours ago it had been there what happened?

"What is that Takashi?" "A tracker Ranka gave it to me to keep Haruhi safe." I said trying not to sound like a stalker. "She's not here?" "No and her phone has been in the same place for hours which means she has been or she dropped it. I will be back." "I'll wake everyone up okay?" "Mm"

I put on my jacket and began walking to where the tracker was showing me. I had no idea where I was going so I had to walk slowly. But the path I was taking made me have a strong sense of Déjà vu. Then I saw the walk way down at the end of the hill and the silver railing Haruhi once jumped over. I was heading to that beach. Since I knew where I was going I broke into a sprint. The rain was nothing short of heavy and cold. The winds were strong here. I could see a small amount of my breath.

I looked at the tracker and around the beach. The waves were much larger and more dangerous. I watched the wave's crash into the small broken dock around the beach where the tracker was pointing. Had her phone fallen into the water? Then I saw it. I small figure curled up at the end of the dock. It was being pelted by rain and getting splashes of the waves.

I ran over to the dock as fast I could which wasn't fast because I was running in sand. I ran onto the dock and dropped onto my knees beside Haruhi. My heart stopped. She was soaked to the bone from her cloths to her hair. She was half asleep, shivering, breath was uneven and ragged. I touched her cheek and she was freezing. I took off my jacket letting my white T-Shirt get soaked. I didn't care though.

I curled her up against me in my arms. She shivered and leaned into me. I felt her forehead. It was burning with a very high temperature. She opened her eyes slightly "M…Mori." I nodded "I got you." She tried to reach up but then her hand dropped and her head slumped against my chest. I ran even faster. She had the cold sweats. I finally saw her house down the street.

I burst open the door to see all the host club waiting. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw me holding the small girl in my arms. I shifted her in my arms and kicked off my shoes. "Kyouya you need to help her! She's sick she's really warm. She has the cold sweats." I got on the main floor with them. Kyouya walked over and placed his hand on Haruhi's head. His eyes shot wide as he touched her.

"Tamaki you come with me to get some medical things from upstairs. Honey get Mori a new shirt. Hikaru, Kaoru get Haruhi some new warm cloths. Mori stay with her but do not give her a blanket she may be cold but we need to cool her down. Tamaki I also need you to get me a cold press." We all broke into different areas of the house. I wanted to grab her a blanket so bad.

I kept her pressed against me hoping my body warmth would do her some good. She clung to me like a child having a nightmare but I couldn't blame her, didn't really want her to move. But now wasn't the time for being selfish. The twins came up with cloths and Mitskuni brought me a new shirt. I carefully moved her in my lap and put on my new shirt. I looked over at the girl in my arms and stripped off her sweater. Revealing the pink spaghetti strap tank top she was wearing last night.

I looked at my little cousin "Mitskuni your knife." The twins looked at me alarmed "**what are you doing Mori!" **I ignored them and Mitskuni looked up "Its Takashi! He won't hurt her!" They leaned down and whispered **"What if he is secretly an S and M pervert." **I rolled my eye. Really? Mitskuni produced Usa-Chan out of literally nowhere and hit them over the head with it. Mitskuni handed me his knife and I cut the 2 spaghetti straps. Then not looking I cut half of the side length of her shirt. I took the sweater the twins brought up and placed it on her. I further ripped her shirt and took it off. An effective way of taking off cloths without looking.

I did the same to her pants. Haruhi's shivering got a tinsy bit not as bad. But she was still shaking like crazy. Kyouya walked in and muttered "You can tell a woman tend the house (I'm including Ranka when I say woman… he is a tranny that's woman enough.)." Hikaru flashed him a look "what do you mean Kyouya?" Hikaru asked. "There medical things were beside and behind some scary lady products." Kyouya responded a tiny bit sounding scarred. The twins burst out laughing, I was smirking myself in tell Haruhi moved in my arms pressing closer to me.

Kaoru shrugged "well you got the stuff didn't you." Tamaki walked into the room with supplies in hand "no he got me to use Ranka's straightening and curling iron to get them out." The twins laughed harder. Everything got silent as Kyouya pulled out the thermometer. Haruhi opened her eyes, she looked dazed. She looked up at me then drowsily looked at Kyouya. "Haruhi I need you to open your mouth and put this under your tongue." She did as she was told but you could tell from her eyes the world was spinning.

Haruhi was breathing heavily and could barely keep up her own weight. She looked up at me once more and then teetered forward then back into my chest. She was weak, very weak. Kyouya took the thermometer out and nodded "Tamaki pass me the cold cloth." I kept my arms securely around Haruhi as she bounced in and out of consciousness. Haruhi shivered violently when Kyouya pressed the cold cloth to her forehead. Kyouya dunked his hands in cold water and pressed them to her neck. Haruhi gasped to the touch.

Kyouya stared at Haruhi "if she starts to hallucinate don't panic." Well I did. "What?" I asked. "Her fever is so high she might hallucinate, her fever is at 105. She's weak and delusional we pretty much have to do everything for her." Kyouya stated. Kyouya pressed the cold cloth against her again. Violent shivers racked through her body. Mitskuni looked over "Kyo-Chan why are you doing that she's already cold?" "We must cool her down if we don't and she gets worse she has to go to the hospital. That's why we can't give her a blanket until she cools down."

"What about Mori?" Hikaru asked "She's attaching onto him." "Because Mori is an available heat source plus he keeps her warm but not so much to raise her temperature. He is also a good guardian so currently he is perfect." Great now I was a heating pad wearing knight armour. But at the moment I was content. I looked over at my cousin who was wearing a knowing smirk on his face. I could swear he was evil.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side "How did you find Haruhi, Mori?" I pulled the tracker out of my pocket "Ranka gave me this so I can find her. It's linked to her phone." Tamaki took it in his hand "well is her phone ruined?" Kyouya pulled her phone out of the soaking sweater on the ground "It has a water proof case. She could actually go swimming with this and her phone would be fine." Tamaki inspected it "COMMONERS THERE SO SMART!" I rolled my eyes and took the tracker back. Mitskuni smirked "why would he give it to you Takashi?" "He said he trusts me." I said plainly hoping not to give off everything.

Haruhi stirred and tried to sit up. She looked at us all dizzily. Kyouya got her attention "Haruhi." "Mmm Kyouya?" she asked. "Yes it's me but I need you to tell me how your feeling." She looked around the room, she looked like she was drugged. "cold…" she rocked back and forth unknowingly. "Cold, the world, it's spinning, I'm seeing weird things." Kyouya lined his face straight up with hers "Haruhi… hey I need you to listen to me." She nodded. "You have a very high fever, you might hallucinate so don't panic. Now we cannot give you blankets just yet, not tell your fever comes down. We're going to have to keep a cold press on you until it goes down." She shivered fiercely again and made a pained sound. Her teeth were chattering.

Haruhi leaned into me again "Your warm." she said quietly. I tried to discard the uncontrollable beats coming from my chest. Haruhi looked at Kyouya "you know everything right?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses "I don't know everything but I know a fair amount of knowledge yes." "How do you know if you in love with someone?"

Kyouya looked taken back by the question, well everyone was. But we remembered she was drowsy, confused and not thinking straight. "Well I'm not so sure Haruhi I myself have never been in love." She cocked her head "that's dull." Kyouya looked a bit offended "well have you?" She shook again and took a huge breath "weeell I don't know… I don't know what it feels like so I could have and not noticed." Kyouya shook his head "I'm sure you would know when you know." She smiled, who did she love? They had to be in the host club, but what if they were in the gang. My mind reeled.

Kyouya dabbed her with the cold water again, "Sorry," She fell asleep in my arms once again. She was so weak she couldn't stay awake for long periods of time. Kyouya touched her cheeks and forehead "her temperature lowered slightly, luckily. If it gets higher we have to bring her to hospital." Luckily Kyouya's calm and collected attitude came in handy right now. Kyouya got a water bottle and put some sort of medicine in with the water. Kyouya shook Haruhi waking her up just enough to take a drink. But she choked and sputtered. But after choking she fell right to sleep once more.

Everyone waited out in the living room, it wasn't that we felt obligated to it was that we cared. But the twins, Tamaki and Mitskuni were playing cards. Kyouya and I kept eyes on Haruhi. But then I saw her face twist in fear and pain.

_Haruhi's Dream: Haruhi's POV_

_ I looked around while. I could hear someone's voice singing a haunting creepy twisted version of a song I didn't know, but it wasn't any voice. It was my mother's voice. The world was faded in colour and blurred in some places when clear in others, it was like a movie scene. I see the note that read 'how much do you value your friends?'. But it faded to black. I saw my host club friends and the gang friends. I run over but just before I get there everything goes black and shots are fired. I whipped around trying to find where the shots came from. Then I felt something run across my feet. I looked down to see blood running across my feet forming a puddle. I screamed and found a gun in my hand. I didn't need to look up to see whose blood it was. I knew but I looked up anyways. I seen them… all my friends, gone. Dead. My worse fear, when a voice whistled through the wind "You may as well have pulled the trigger." I dropped to my knees and screamed._

Normal, Mori POV

Haruhi's face twisted more and more until she started to scream. I panicked this screaming wasn't just I'm scared fear. It was I'm terrified fear. The scream piercing through the air caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look. Haruhi twisted into my arms and clung to me as if she was going to drown in a river and I was the last thing to keep her afloat. Haruhi let out a choked scream and then a gasp as she tried to sit up fast.

Everyone stared at her as breathed heavily trying to regain her heartbeat which I could feel on her wrist which was holding my arm from her terror. Kyouya leaned down "Are you alright?" Haruhi shook her head "mmm yeah bad dream." Kyouya gave her the thermometer to put back under her tongue. Tamaki walked over and bent down "Are you okay my princess?" Even sick Haruhi rolled her eyes. Kyouya took the thermometer from Haruhi and smiled "You can have blankets now. Mori take her to her room please." I nodded.

I scooped up Haruhi and brought her down to her room. I placed her down. But as I went to pull my hand away she grabbed it "Stay please." I smiled and pulled a chair keeping my hand in hers and nodded "mm." was all I could say.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mori's POV

Haruhi had fallen asleep while holding my hand. Not that it bothered me but I found it kind of strange Haruhi was never the type to seem needy. She wasn't needy at all though. I wondered why she was there at the beach. It was strange she had no reason to be there. She also seemed like she was hiding something. Maybe I was over thinking. I didn't speak much but it didn't mean I didn't think allot. I just didn't act on them in less necessary.

Haruhi let go of my hand and turned over. I stood up and looked at her book self to find a book to read. Almost all her books were romance novels. Luckily she had a Sherlock Holmes novel, first one to the series too. I never read it before. I started reading when Kyouya came from down the stairs with medicine in his hand "I assume you will stay down here with her correct?"

I looked up, it really didn't surprise me Kyouya had figured my feelings out, he somehow knew almost everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a genius hacker too. "Yeah." I said. "Give this to her when she wakes up, I will send Honey down with a glass of water. That stuff doesn't taste very nice I would get her something else but I don't know any pharmacies in town." He placed a tiny little clear measuring cup onto the table "Have her take 1 and a ½ of these." I nodded. He put the medicine down and walked out like a shadow.

I picked the medicine bottle off the table. It was a big brown bottle so I couldn't see what color this stuff was, but I could see the medicine. I tilted the bottle and the medicine was quite dense. What in bloody hell was this commoner medicine? "Not very nice looking is it Takashi." Said my small blond haired cousin who appeared out of nowhere with a glass of water. I nodded "yeah." Mitskuni put the water down and put his small hand on my shoulder "Don't worry Takashi." I shrugged.

I was lying to him and he knew it. He smiled down at me "You really love her don't you Takashi." I paused was that it? Did I love her? Was that this emotion? I knew I liked her lots but did I really love her? I stared down at the girl lying sick in her bed. I had never felt this way before it was confusing. I never wanted to protect someone so badly. Sure there was Mitskuni who I never had to protect. I just stayed by his side but Haruhi was different. I wanted to keep her safe and beside me. Not so much that she couldn't leave my side, I just wanted her there more than I wanted anyone to be beside me. It sounded selfish actually.

I looked at my cousin beside me who was anxiously waiting my answer. I claimed the whole host club loved her but did I really love her? Did any of us really love her? I stared down at the small woman. The woman who had changed so much. In the process she changed us. She made us better people in some aspects.

I looked at Mitskuni who was eagerly waiting my decision I was making in my head. I was over thinking this. I sighed did I love her? "Takashi you think things through and are very through when it comes to decision but this isn't one you can answer with your mind." If I can't use my mind what can I use? "I know you're not use to following your heart Takashi but that's what you have to do here. Let your heart decide Takashi because you can lie to yourself and say you don't have feelings for them or make yourself think you do." Since when was my cousin so wise?

I stared at Haruhi and didn't think for a moment. Just felt. Then I knew it. I loved her I really loved her. I moved forward and brushed a stray hair off her face. Realizing what I did, I shot my hand back, and turned to my cousin "Yes I love her." He smiled his cheeky smile "I know." I flashed him a glance that was torn between confused and questioning. If he knew why did he ask? How did he know?

Mitskuni smirked to himself he could clearly tell I was having an inner battle. "I've known you my whole life Takashi." He started "When you fell for Haru-Chan I automatically could tell. You shifted. Suddenly your world wasn't just being loyal to me. It was Haru-Chan too." I instantly felt bad… was it that noticeable, had I abandoned him in any way? "I'm happy for you Takashi." It felt as if a weight had been lifted once he said that. It meant he accepted it.

I smiled to myself. "What are going to do about it Takashi… You're going to have to act on It." and my moment of contentness was over. I thought for a moment what was I going to do? My cousin watched me and then I finally said "it's up to Haruhi how she feels." Mitskuni shook his head "Takashi if she doesn't know how you feel how is she going to pick. What if she loves you too Takashi." I took a deep breath. A whole life full of kendo training but none of it helped here. Violence wasn't always the answer. Mitskuni walked out without another word.

Another hour went by of me reading this Sherlock Holmes book before Haruhi began to stir and wake. She turned onto her back and opened her eyes. She didn't look as dazed and delusional as she did before. She scanned the room and her eyes fell on me "Mori?" I nodded "how do you feel?" "terrible." I remembered the medicine. I poured some in the tiny plastic measuring cup. It was a musty clear colour. I handed it to Haruhi "Kyouya said take this once to wake up." Haruhi stared at it for a moment, her eyes widened once she realized what it was "Like hell!"

She turned over. Please don't tell me. I reached over her to give it to her and she hid her face in a pillow. Oh joy she was. I discovered something new. Haruhi hated medicine and was like a little 2 year old when it came to taking it. I considered pinning her down and forcing her to drink it like I did when Mitskuni had that cavity but you couldn't do that to a woman. I stared down at her, she wasn't moving and I didn't think she would take the medicine. Then I got an idea. My mother did this to my younger brother when he refused to take medicine.

I groaned "fine." And picked up the medicine and the little cup. I went upstairs and into the kitchen. The rest of the host club came in too. I looked in the fridge and found what I was looking for. Chocolate milk. Tamaki cocked his head to the side "what is Mori doing?" I poured a glass of chocolate milk and poured the measuring cup full of medicine into it. "Seems your daughter is being bad and refusing to take the medicine Mori is improvising." Kyouya said smugly. What was it Haruhi called him? The shadow king?

I walked back downstairs and into Haruhi's room. I prayed she wasn't going to suspect anything. Haruhi was facing the ceiling and when she saw me she looked suspicious "where is the medicine." She asked. I sighed "brought it to Kyouya." I placed the chocolate milk down on her bedside table and resumed to my seat. Haruhi eyed the milk "wont it curdle in my stomach." I shook my head "this will help your stomach." She nodded "well better drink it before it gets warm then. Warm milk is nasty."

I watched silently as Haruhi chugged down the chocolate milk. The chocolate milk covered the taste of the medicine and she didn't suspect a thing. I looked at the time 6:27pm. Haruhi looked around, she but seemed slightly dazed and foggy. She read a romance novel for a while in tell Hikaru brought her, her phone. Finally around 8 she started to talk to me "Do your families have arranged marriages like the Ootori and Suoh family?"

My head snapped up and I shook my head. "So your family marries for love?" I shook my head once more. "So then why don't you and Honey date anyone?" Since when was she interested in my love life? Though it kind of made me happy she wanted to know. "Our families are known for loyalty and when we date someone we're usually pressured to marry them. For the females sake we try to keep it discrete or not known so females don't seem so pressured. We either announce it when it's serious or were engaged but never in the history of our families have we ever had a divorce." She smiled to herself "that's cute, seems your pure heartedness comes from your family hm."

My chest thudded hard. Pure heartedness? I shrugged my shoulders. Haruhi smirked "right strong and silent type…"I peered over my book to look at her. She was staring at me. She caught me taking a look at her. Then I looked away and went back to my book and Haruhi went back to whatever game was making her mad. She had been annoyed with the game for 15 minutes now. I heard her growl and mutter "stupid game." I chuckled to myself. I didn't laugh often but I found her getting mad at a game cute and oddly funny.

That's when the host club made their presence known to Haruhi though I knew they were there the moment they came to the door. Mitskuni looked up at me with big eyes "Takashi we want to go see something out of town, it will only be for 1 night and 2 days." I looked at him. I knew what he was planning, by the way he was talking in knew he was leaving Haruhi and I behind. Mitsukuni looked at Haruhi "I don't think Haru-Chan can come if she's still sick and I think she will be okay alone."

Haruhi looked up from her game "No there is no reason Mori should have to stay to take care of me it's not fair to him." Mitsukuni smiled "but Haru-Chan it's not safe especially with you being sick. Do you mind Takashi?" He was putting me on the spot so he knew I couldn't say no "I don't mind." Haruhi threw her hands up in defense "No its fine!" Then Kyouya cut in "Haruhi it would give us all a peace of mind if someone stayed with you. Mori is also very gifted with martial arts." I shot a look and seen Kyouya's "shadow king" smirk. He was in on it too.

Tamaki jumped to her side "I COULDN'T LEAVE MY BELOVED DAUGHTER ALL HERE SICK BY HERSELF! MAYBE I SHOULD STAY WITH HER!" nope he wasn't in on it. Haruhi threw her hands up higher "no, NO its okay I will be fine." Clearly she was scared of having to spend all day with "daddy". Kyouya made his glasses reflect "Mori will stay with you and that's final." The twins both nodded "hm." And walked out behind Kyouya. Did Haruhi not want me to stay?

I looked down at her and she mouthed sorry. I shook my head and I watched Mitsukuni walk out of the room a small evil smirk on his face. I knew it, he had planned this. Haruhi sighed "Sorry you have to stay with me Mori I'm probably not that much fun." I shrugged and smiled "I don't mind staying behind." Haruhi gave me a sincere look "are you sure?" I nodded "yeah its fine." I looked at the time 10pm. I looked down at her "You should sleep, your sick you need sleep." I picked her book off her bed and put it on the side and plugged in her phone. When I looked back over she was already all cuddled up. I smiled down at her "Goodnight Haruhi." "Goodnight Mori… Oh and thanks for keeping me company."

Haruhi pulled me down to her and kissed me on the cheek. Her face turned bright red and she turned over really fast. I could guess my face was red too. When I went upstairs everyone was asleep. There was a plate of food with my name on it on the table. I grabbed the plate and stuck it in the fridge I wasn't hungry. I walked upstairs to the room I shared with my cousin. Mitsukuni was awake eating cake on the top bunk. When he smiled he knew something was up "well what happened Takashi?" I walked out of the room and brushed my teeth. I came back "Nothing she told me she was sorry for making me stay." I took off my shirt and put on some pajama pants.

Mitsukuni smiled "suure… Goodnight Takashi and you can thank me soon." I rolled over and closed my eyes. Maybe his idea wasnt that bad.

**IM SO SORRY MY COMPUTER WAS IN THE SHOP I BROKE IT!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mori's POV

"TAKASHI!" I opened one eye as Mitsukuni landed on me. I was barley awake when he asked me "What happened last night Takashi?" I looked over my shoulder barley awake only with one eye open "she kissed me on the cheek," I said plainly turning over. Than my eyes snapped open as Mitsukuni started giggling. I sat up quickly I realized after what he asked me. Evil he was. I stretched "You did that on purpose." I said standing up. He looked up at me innocently "did what?"

When I was tired I was flirty and honest. I grabbed the little school bag Mitsukuni packed for today to place it in the car. I didn't bother putting on a shirt. I carried my cousin and his bag down into the living room where everyone was awake even Kyouya but you could tell he wasn't happy being up at 7am in the morning. But everyone else but awake and alive, the sun was shining hot in threw the window. Hikaru and Kaoru started rummaging through things looking for good. Including the pots and pans cupboards, they were quiet about it either. I felt bad for Haruhi who was asleep underneath us. Then I heard someone coming upstairs from in the basement who could only be Haruhi. But they were heavy angry foot falls. No one noticed but me.

Then Haruhi made herself noticed. "WHO IS MAKING ALL THAT NOISE!?" she screamed angrily. The twins cringed and she saw it knowing it was them. The rest of us froze. She was pissed. I had to admit it was quite amusing to see her like that and the twins so afraid of her. She was usually running from them but that was the past.

If it was possible she would be Medusa and turning all of us to stone with her eyes. "WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A RACKET AT…" she looked at the clock "NOT EVEN 8AM! I'm TRYING TO SLEEP!" I chuckled, everyone else didn't move. Haruhi shot me an evil glance "something funny?" I shrugged. Haruhi went to walk to the counter but just as she got there she swayed. I grabbed her and steadied her "you shouldn't be up and about." She shrugged me off and angrily stomped around and tore the kitchen apart.

Finally when she couldn't find what she was looking for she yelled "'WHERES THE COFFEE!?" it was right in front of her. I reached over her to the coffee and handed it to her. But when I handed it to her, her face was flushed and she was biting her lip? Now why was she doing that?

Haruhi started to make coffee and I sat down. Tamaki jumped over to Haruhi and embraced her "ARE YOU MAKING COFFEE FOR DADDY BEFORE HE LEAVES!" "I'll dump this coffee on you _daddy_." Tamaki backed off, when she said daddy it sounded like poison in her mouth. "I'm making coffee for me if you want one then make one." She said opening a window "it's going to be a hot one today make sure your car has AC… oh right I'm talking to the rich bastards." Kyouya smirked "You think our cars don't have AC Haruhi?" she gave him a glare that could compete with his.

Mitsukuni came back downstairs "time to go guys." He said. When he came to me he whispered "check the bedside table first drawer I left you something beside your phone." I nodded he probably left me something I didn't care about. Tamaki ran over and hugged me "GOOD BYE MY BELOVED DAUGHTER!" she groaned "Tamaki I will see u in 2 days calm down." The twins hugged her "see yeah!" Honey went over and pulled her down and whispered something in her ear. What was he saying? He smiled and waved. Kyouya just left the room and waved.

Haruhi went to the front deck and waved wildly as the rest of the host club departed. They opened the windows and waved except for Kyouya. I kind of felt bad for him he was the only sane one there. Well Kaoru wasn't that bad if he wanted to be.

We walked back into the house. Haruhi collapsed in a chair "oh thank Jesus… There so loud, you know that's one of the reasons I really like you your quiet." I nodded. So she really liked me huh? She got up and checked the clock 8:20. Haruhi looked at me "Want to go out for break feast there having their annual beach completion. They don't start tell 11 but the break feast place in open." I shot her a look "You're sick." She pouted "c'mon vitamin D is good for sick people. I'm not that bad anymore please!"

She gave me big brown eyes. I sighed "Alright." I got up and went to head upstairs when she said "You don't have to wear a shirt, people in California wear less cloths than any other place in the world and store and shit don't care they let them in." She eyed my bear chest. Oh yeah I forgot I wasn't wearing a shirt.

I didn't have to wear a shirt huh? Then what would she wear? Hopefully a shirt. I walked up stairs and looked through my suitcase. I pulled on a pair of black and lime green swim trunks. I found a black silk T-shirt that buttoned up in the front, I didn't bother to button it up. I brushed my teeth and gargled some mouth wash. I threw my hands through my hair a couple of time making it back into its spikey self. I then remembered Mitsukuni left me something in the drawer. When I went and looked in the door what did I find? Condoms. I never wanted to kill my cousin I think this was the first time ever. Where and why he had them I'm not sure?

I growled and stuck them back into his suitcase. I put my wallet and phone into my pocket sending simply "-.-*" this to him. He would know. I heard "MORI! YOU READY?" I came down stairs and seen Haruhi. Her hair was in a side pony tail She wore short black shorts and a baby blue, tan/sandy coloured bikini top. I bit my lip Jesus Christ my lord why was she doing this to me. She handed me a towel like the one she had thrown around her neck. I did the same with mine.

Haruhi had 1 headphone in plugged into her phone that was in her pocket you could see it showing and another 70$ showing in her other one. She smiled up at me "ready?" "mm" I answered and she slid on her big sun glasses. She slipped on her little flip flops and I put on my man sandals. She looked up at me and smiled wide. The whole world seemed to light up in her face. For that moment all I could picture was her kissing my cheek.

Haruhi's POV

I looked up at my companion and smiled. I still was a bit wobbly but I felt pretty good. Plus I wanted to have fun. It was bad enough Mori had to stay here with me. I tried not to look him in the face to much because of me kissing him on the cheek yesterday. What can I say I wasn't feeling good and my rationality doesn't work good then. We started walking through the blazing hot sun. Thank god the little café on the beach was air conditioned. They had the best break feast though not many people went there.

I looked back at Mori "Sorry again for you having to stay with me I'm sure you'd rather be with Honey right now." I wondered if Kyouya had planned this because I'm pretty sure he picked up on my feelings for Mori. I caught his smirk when he left the room when I was sick yesterday. Mori shook his head "no I don't mind." Suddenly I remembered "The beach were going to isn't private is that okay?" Mori isn't as picky as the other hosts but he was rich.

He shook his head. I smiled at him, I loved that he didn't hesitate. "Follow me." I told him. He followed behind me through the beach. He looked weirdly as they started to set up the bleachers. I smirked "It's a volleyball tournament there not going to make us sit on the ground it starts at 11." We walked farther down the beach to the little café.

The owner ran over "HARUHI!" I looked over the male owner. He was 28; he was a light brown skin tone, gold cat eye eyeliner, mascara, and blue eye shadow with 3 little blue jewels on the side. One at the eyebrow, one right in line with his eye and one under, he had this on both sides. I smirked he was so pretty. Mori didn't even blink which didn't surprise me we cosplayed as woman sometimes… well I was a woman but they did sometimes. So he didn't really mind.

The managed Mike led us to a table "Anything for you and your date free." I started to protest "No he's not my- You're going to call him my date either way aren't you." Mike winked "yes now you want your usual." "Mike I'll pay." "No I insist free." "Ugh fine." Mori shot a weird look "free?" Mikes eyes sparkled "Our most precious idem here was stolen, that rare blue crystal over there and Haruhi was the one that found the thief and the crystal. SO ANYTHING FREE I INSIST." I sighed "ugh fine. My usual." I said.

Mike looked down and batted his eyes at Mori "now what for you darling?" Mori looked up from over the menu and looked at me questioning. I mouthed 'he's gay' Mori nodded in recognition. Mori cocked his head to the side "Brisk ice tea please." Mike nodded and danced away "I'll be back with your drinks." We sat by the window so I could see the sea.

"What are you eating?" Mori asked. "Crepes they have the best in town." Mori nodded "mm same." Mike came back out with drinks placing them down "now what would yous like?" I spoke up "My usual make sure you bring the toppings on the side oh and Mori would like some crapes too…" Mike looked down and inspected Mori "Strong but silent type hm I never thought that was your type Haruhi." As he walked away. My cheeks flamed tomato red. Damn Mike.

As Mike went into the kitchen I looked at Mori "sorry about Mike he assumes." Mori shrugged it off he didn't care. I think this was the most he ever talked to me. Mori started texting on his phone and was glaring at the screen. My best guess was he was talking to Honey but I don't know why he would be glaring. I took a sip of my ice cream float. Every time I came here I got one. Our crepes came along with cool whip and some blue berries and cut up strawberries.

Crepes was a pastry that was in the shape of a soft taco shell with fruit in the middle folded into looking like a taco with chocolate drizzled on top. I lathered some cool whip on and lathered it in blue berries and strawberries. Mori watched me curiously, I cut him a piece of mine and put it in front of him "try its good." He looked at it cautiously. I smiled "c'mon you're a national kendo champion but you won't try a crepe." He smirked took the bite from my fork. Delight spread across his face, I laughed as he did the same thing to his crepes.

I ate my own and watched Mori eat his. He blended into the "commoner" world nicely. He didn't judge it, he didn't make me change or go to some fancy restaurant. Mori took a drink of ice tea and choked on it. I started laughing. I don't think that was what he was expecting. "It's good." Was the only thing he said through the whole meal. He really didn't seem to mind staying back with me.

When we finished we started to make our way down the beach, the volleyball games were about to start. Then I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mori lacing his hand through one of mine. I looked up at him shocked to see him already grinning down at me. "Mori…" I started to say. "Takashi, my names Takashi." I smiled wide and nodded "Takashi."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Haruhi's POV

Mo-Takashi and I navigated ourselves through the crowd to some seats. Girls giggled and made faces at Takashi every time they saw him. Takashi of course blew them off as if they were nothing more than another grain of sand. I kind of felt bad that I liked that he did that to them. We finally found an empty spot fit for 2 in the bleachers and sat down. Sadly on my side 2 perverts and they were already bussed at 11:30am in the morning.

I could tell they were staring at my boobs. They clearly didn't see my hand laced through Takashi's. But they probably didn't care. A lot of people here didn't care and hit on you tell you got a restraining order on their ass. I cannot tell you how many times I had to get Harley to act like my older brother to scare them off. It would be awkward if I got Takashi to say he was my older brother and to back off. Plus I wouldn't want him to act like my boyfriend, though I wish he was, he wasn't and it would be awkward to ask as well. Plus implying.

I watched the game; I was quite into but not as much as I was Takashi's hand. Which he was totally focused in. His hand was like 7 xs bigger than mine, and warm. I bit my lip and tried to watch the game. But out of the corner of my eyes I would always look at him. Than the guy beside me started making rude noises to the girls passing by and in the game. Takashi noticed them then, his hand got tenser and he pulled me closer to him. We were almost completely pressed together.

I looked around and caught the guy beside me eye. He winked and made a noise at me. I rolled my eyes and looked up to see Takashi giving them a 'back the hell off or I'll kill you' look. I felt my cheeks heat up, he was probably just being nice but I don't think he knew it meant so much to me.

Takashi went back to the volleyball game, so I decided to play jet pack joy ride. I could see the guy beside me slowly inch closer, being in the gang I knew if he decided to come after me I could take him. But it made me feel uneasy I might have another stalker. These romantic feelings towards Takashi I couldn't afford to have them, 3 and half months wasn't a lot of time. I sighed inwardly. I pushed my bangs out of my face and sighed and started playing candy crush.

Suddenly I seen a shadow lean over me and someone whisper "want to do something else?" I looked to see Takashi leaning over whispering in my ear. I tried to contain my blush and said "No if you want to stay we can." Takashi shook his head. I smiled; we got out of the bleachers and started walking along the white beach side.

For some reason I was in a playful mood, I tagged Mori "YOUR IT!" he looked at me funny and I ran down the beach. He just kind of stared at me for a while but then broke into a run behind me. I laughed and just kept on running. It wasn't long before he tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and tackled him. I had him pinned and I grinned wide "I win!" He looked at me for a bit not sure what to make of me.

He smiled and without any effort what so ever he flipped me over. We repeated our fight for dominance in tell he finally had me on my back and was holding my wrists beside my head. It was nice when he was playful like this. Though I don't think he had been this playful in a long, long time he was always so serious. I wondered if it ever got boring. What it would be like with no fun, well he thought the host club was fun which it was though I acted like it wasn't. But no word of a lie they drive me nuts.

Mori and I just kind of stared back and forth at each other. I grabbed a hand full of wet muddy sand and threw it at him as far as my little flick of my wrist would let me. It just happened to hit him in the face. I laughed as he sat up and wiped it off. I used that as my escape. As soon as he saw me escape he got up and ran after me. Clearly he wanted to get even with me.

He came from behind me and wrapped his big arms around my tiny waist; he pulled off our towels and phones out of our pockets and dragged me out into the water. I kicked him trying to escape, I could feel and hear his low rumble of laughter come from him. Well I will be damned he really could laugh. Then he picked me up and placed me on his shoulders. He eventually walked out deep and the dropped me! He dropped me right into the water!

I got up out of the water faking outrage. I started splashing him and he splashed me back. I tried to escape his splashes when once again he grabbed me. But this time I turned to face him. Our eyes met and the world seemed to slow down around us. Only Takashi and I. Takashi tightened his one arm and pulled my closer, his other hand caressed the side of my face pushing hair out of the way.

I let my hands fall on his chest and I leaned up our eyes never leaving each other's. Takashi started to bend down and we slowly began to lean into each other. I let my hands travel up his chest to his bent down shoulders. Our lips were millimetres apart almost touching. Then the spell was broken by a guy walking by making a wolf whistle.

I watched as Takashi's eyes widened and he shot away from me like I had the plaque. I felt my cheeks heat up and I tried to mask my disappointment. That damn man if he hadn't passed by. We began to walk out of the water when I noticed something. He had to have wanted to kiss me too, right? It wasn't just me. We both leant towards each other. So he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. That meant hope wasn't lost, just rekindling the flame.

When we got to shore we began to dry ourselves off. I noticed people dancing down the beach. I pointed it out "Takashi can we go look at that? It looks fun." Takashi looked over and smiled "never took you for a dancer." I smirked "we will see now wont we." He once again took my hand in his. His hand was warm and strong. As much as it was calloused it was soft in some sense.

We passed other women on the beach and they were practically drooling looking at Takashi. But of course he didn't seem to notice. Maybe that meant them drooling wasn't a big deal? Here I was being swept away in this crush, well love for him when he may not love me back. And I didn't have time for this month of summer was coming to an end. Than we had a month and 2 texting months and I disappear once more. I was conflicted. Should I tell him? Harley and Lawson didn't even know. It was driving me crazy.

As we reached the people Takashi seemed to realize this wasn't the dancing he was used to. He used to refined dances when this was grinding, street dancing and hip hop he didn't understand. I stopped "If you want we can go somewhere else." I offered him but Takashi being Takashi he seemed to want to explore this. I looked up at him "Are you going to dance?" he shook his head. I looked at him skeptically "so you're going to watch me dance?" he nodded "and get drinks."

I sighed "suit yourself." I went into the crowd and began to dance along. The gang taught me how to dance, mixture of hip hop street and a bit of grinding. The grinding they were too eager to help, but in the end Harley taught me, awkward for the longest time but eventually I got over it. As I danced I didn't do much grinding, but in the process I totally forgot Takashi was here. I danced with multiple people, it was fun in tell someone grabbed my ass.

Then I stopped and realized it was the same pervert as earlier. I backed away, I wasn't about to take him down, not here. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him and whispered "wanna dance?" I pulled away "no, let me go." The guy kept a tight grip on my wrist, he tried to yank me to him again, but I pulled back. Unexpectedly he snapped me back forward into him and leaned down "Little tease." He grabbed my other wrist; I started to back away when all of the sudden a hand landed on the guys arm.

"She said let me go," I recognized that voice; it was none other than Takashi. "And if I don't?" "I will remove your arm from her." The guy was not giving in "try me." Anger filled Takashi's eyes and with one move he punched the guy right in the stomach. The guy immediately let me go and fell back into the sand gasping for breath. Oh shit.

Takashi's POV

I watched Haruhi disappear into the crowd as I walked over to the drinks table. I grabbed myself a soda and stared at the people dancing. I scanned around in tell I found Haruhi. She was pretty good at it; I wondered who taught her to dance since Konico had to teach her at Ouran. I'm guessing The Gang even though it was made up of all men. I stared at the beach as well watching people surf. I knew how to surf I just didn't do it often.

I watched for about 10 minutes before looking back at Haruhi who wasn't there? Then I saw people stop dancing to watch. I leaned over and seen Haruhi trying to pull her wrist away from the guy on the bleachers earlier today. Anger built up in my chest as I pushed through the crowd and I heard Haruhi say "No, let me go." I continued to push through people and watch Haruhi and that asshole bicker. I don't know why she wasn't defending herself but I'm guessing she didn't see it necessary.

I finally got to them as he whispered something in her ear. I grabbed his arm "She said let go." I said firmly trying to hold back on the anger I was feeling. The man looked up at me "if I don't?" was he really challenging me? "I will remove your arm from her." The man continued to glare "Try me." Oh so he was trying to challenge me. With one movement I punched him in the stomach. Hard. I watched him fall into the sand and start gasping for breath. The breath I had so clearly knocked out of him.

Haruhi backed up into me, leaning into my chest as if waiting for him to get back up and fight but I didn't think he would be so stupid. I wrapped an arm protectively around Haruhi making sure everyone knew if they laid a hand on her I would kill them. I really wanted to kill the guy who was currently trying to get up out of the sand. "Takashi… Takashi." Finally I registered the person calling my name. Sure enough it was the young woman in my arms.

Her big brown eyes looked up at me "Thank you for saving me." Though you didn't need to be saved I thought to myself. She could clearly fight for herself, why didn't she fight against him? "It's a little past lunch time there is a sausage in a bun stand down there how about we get something to eat?" I nodded and looked at the guy watching him stumble away. I laced my hand through Haruhi's once more.

Her hand was tiny and fragile in mine. I felt better knowing she was there and wouldn't just disappear. Every time she said my name it sent weird vibes through my body. I almost kissed her today. My control was slipping. "Takashi." There was the vibe again "you've been there a lot lately so I really wanted to say Thank You. Yesterday on the beach and while I was sick and today with the bleacher guy, you've done a lot for me. Thank you." I tightened my grip on her hand slightly and smiled down at her.

Our eyes locked and there was that feeling again. I wanted her. Not like a lust want, I just wanted her to be mine. I wanted to wrap her up and never let her go. But for now, her hand in mine was enough.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Takashi's POV

Haruhi and I spent a lot of time walking around and enjoying all the festivities for the day. Finally around 8pm Haruhi looked at me "Takashi have you ever had a bonfire just for fun?" I shook my head. Sure I had seen a bonfire but it was for camping for training that I did with my father. My phone buzzed I checked what Mitsukuni said,

Me: -.-

Mitsukuni: Takashi, Haruhi is a really pretty girl, she has a nice body too. You need those condoms you don't want to ruin her body J.

Me: it's not like that

Mitsukuni: Not yet!

Me: It won't happen between me and her.

Mitsukuni: Even if there is no real relationship there could be a physical one!

I shook my head, there was something wrong with him. Where did this kind of mind come from, he used to be so innocent… okay maybe not… well sometimes… not really. Haruhi looked up at me "what?" I shrugged. I texted back 'no there is no physical relationship.' She checked the time "Looks like cooking on the fire will be our dinner." I nodded it was a good idea. We walked back to her house where she started getting things for the fire, sausages, hot dogs, buns, and marsh mellows.

I took my shirt off; I was sitting by a fire why would I wear a shirt? Haruhi didn't mind did she? Then my mind flew back to the almost kiss. I sighed, almost it was so close. Was it one of those once in a life things or was it that she liked me too? I rubbed my head "Jesus I'm so confused." I leaned against my wall savoring the cold wall on my hot back.

I looked out the window to see Haruhi collecting fire wood. I checked my phone 'so you guys have an emotional relationship.' That's it I give. I placed my phone in the drawer and shook my head. I went downstairs and Haruhi was pouring coke in a bottle. I shot her a weird look she shrugged "I put a shot of rum in it… don't worry only for flavor the coke will kill it."

She carries the food out and turns on a little radio. Her back yard was all fenced in and grass. In the middle a little fire pit and chairs. A big maple tree in the back corner decked out in Christmas lights, and speakers that led to the little garage where I'm guessing a radio was. The garage could fit a car but nothing else I guessed they did use it. It had 2 levels though; there was a window for the top level. On its side facing the yard was a huge wood pile. Haruhi walked in and turned on the radio, Highway Don't Care by Tim McGraw ft. Taylor swift began from the beginning.

Haruhi came out and sang along "Highway won't hold you tonight, the highway don't know you're alive, the highway don't care if you're all alone, But I do, I do. The highway won't dry your tears, the highway don't need you here, the highway don't care if you're coming home, but I do, I do." I watched her in awe. She got the fire pit arranged. God I really loved her.

By the time we got everything together it was 9:30 and the sun was setting so it was behind the big tree. I sat down in the camping chair beside her. Country music blared behind us and the night seemed to be perfect. Haruhi made her cloths hanger red hot and slipped on a hot dog. I did the same myself but with a sausage. "This is nice." Haruhi said finally breaking the silence between us. I took a sip of my pop and nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her staring at me. It actually made me self-conscious.

She finally said something "Takashi." I turned to look at her and she smiled "you have really pretty eyes did you know that?" I stared at her with a shocked look. "You would never expect grey would be so pretty as an eye color and you have really full lashes there very pretty." I shook my head "not really." She gave me a look "you're kidding right you were in a host club." "So were you." She rolled her eyes "for debt." "Your eyes are more beautiful than mine." I looked over to her where her cheeks were burning red. That stopped her from talking except for a measly "thank you."

We continued on eating making small talk about whatever topic came up which currently was the flood in somewhere in Alberta Canada. She seemed genuinely concerned for their wellbeing. She would be good as a lawyer but she would also be a good doctor the compassion she had for others. Though too much emotion wasn't good for doctors, sometimes there patients didn't make it maybe a physiatrist.

Haruhi stared at the fire "want to roast marsh mellows." I nodded. I had never done that the only time I had made a bonfire was when I was training if I was lost in the woods and cooking marsh mellows was never on the to do list. I watched as she cleared everything up. I helped her bring things into the garage. She sat down in the grass and I sat down beside her.

Haruhi started roasting marsh mellows. Haruhi's phone went off; she checked the caller ID and sighed "Tamaki." I should have figured "3rd time he called." She continued. I chuckled "checks up on you often?" She gave me the 'you're kidding me right?' look. I smirked and shrugged. She sighed "when I said 3rd time I meant this hour." I stopped smirking "that many? How about all day?" "7." So he called 4 times earlier wow it was really nice to know he trusted me. She played a message "HARUHI WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING DADDYS PHONE CALLS? ARE YOU OKAY? IS MORI TREATING YOU RIGHT? ARE YOU SICK? DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED BY GYPSIES? KYOUYA MY BELOVED DAUGHTER IS IN DANGER." Tamaki screeched. Then you heard Kyouya "Tamaki hang up the phone I wouldn't want to answer your calls either you idiot." The phone went dead.

I shook my head, and this was the man I took orders from in the host club? Haruhi put a marsh mellow on her stick and let it sit over the fire. "He really is crazy and when is he going to realize I'm not his daughter." I sighed "He cares, the best way he can understand it is family love." Haruhi smirked "I guess. He is still a pain in the ass." "I won't argue with that." I conclude. She laughed her light fluttery laugh. I watched as she pulled off a layer of the marsh mellow that was a light brown. She handed it to me "you get the first taste." I took it from her.

Haruhi watched in anticipation as I put the marsh mellow layer into my mouth. It was really good! Mitsukuni would no doubt love it. It was also very sticky. I licked the remainder off my fingers. Haruhi and I went through many marsh mellows picking off layers one at a time. Before I realized it, it was late and dark. Haruhi's phone read 12:37 am. The only light was the Christmas lights and the bonfire in front of us.

Haruhi smiled up at me "Takashi?" "Yeah," "we should do this more often it's really fun." I had to agree "yeah." She picked up the last marsh mellow "want it?" I shook my head no "you have it." She shrugged and put it on a stick over the fire. I really looked at her. Haruhi. Big brown eyes that reflected the warm orange fire they really were beautiful, long brown hair on her shoulders loose and blowing in the warm night breeze, she was in shorts and a tank top. She was kind caring and warm she was stubborn and smart. Everything yet nothing at the same time. It amazed me.

I watched as she stuck the last marsh mellow past her soft pink lips. She turned to look at me and I noticed hair stuck to some marsh mellow on her cheek. I gave her a soft smile Haruhi looked back at my confused. I let my hang go over to her face and detach the hair from the marsh mellow. I let my hand rest on her cheek as my thumb rubbed away the marsh mellow. I was about to pull away when I realized she was leaning into my touch.

I took a deep breath and started leaning forward into her. Our eyes locked, she leaned into me too. I still wasn't sure if it was the spur of the moment thing but I didn't care right now I would take what I could get. Our mouths were getting pretty close when Haruhi's eyes fluttered shut. I finally moved in and pressed her warm lips to mine.

Haruhi didn't react at first but after 4 seconds she responded. Her lips moving against mine, her right hand in my hair and left hand on my neck. The kiss was soft and careful at first but I realized it was getting more passionate. I didn't know if it was Haruhi's doing or mine but I prayed if it was mine I wasn't scaring her. _Let your heart decide Takashi _I could hear Mitsukuni in the back of my mind. I let my mind go and kissed her more. My hand slid down to her shoulder.

I leaned on her more and she fell back into the grass but kept kissing me. My left hand was on her right shoulder holding her down and the other clutching the grass. I realized I was holding her down and was pretty much on top me of her. I broke the kiss and shot up. Both hands now in the grass as I was leaning over her. She smirked and grabbed my neck pulling my lips back down to hers. Well that's a good sign.

Haruhi's POV

I was over the moon. The moment his lips touched mine my heart went haywire. I watched as he pulled away from me now looming over me. Shock across his face realizing he pushed me into the grass and was half on top of me. The kiss was innocent enough I knew he didn't mean anything like that. He just got wrapped up in it. As I did, but I still wanted to kiss him more.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him back down to kiss me. He responded immediately. I felt his hand on my cheek once more and his body and little lower on mine meaning he was losing balance and needed to get lower to support himself. My other hand went to his naked back. I was getting lost in his kiss when he pulled away and said "it's late," I really didn't care but I understood what he meant. Enough for right now.

I nodded; Takashi stood up and held his hand out. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. He kissed my hair and went to put out the fire. I cleaned up the rest of the things and we walked inside. Takashi walked with me to my room and I spun around on tip toes and pulled him down to me. He put his forehead on mine. "Where does this leave us Takashi?" he smiled "mine." One simple word meaning, you're mine. "I can live with that." I said. He smiled and kissed me softly "goodnight." He turned and walked back upstairs. I ran into my room and closed the door. I let myself slide down the door smiling like an idiot.

I got myself into bed smiling in tell I fell asleep.

Takashi POV

I lay in my bed smiling. She was mine. I fell asleep thinking the one thing I wanted for a while. I love her and she loves me. I am happy, content. I also fell asleep smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Haruhi's POV

I stirred in my bed; I could hear rain against the window. I got up and looked around my room. Last night flashed into my head and a smiled big. I grabbed some cloths and went into my bathroom and took a shower. I brushed my teeth and hair and stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a blue tank top and sweat pants. Suddenly something crossed my mind Takashi had previously told me.

*_Flashback*_

_ "Do your families have arranged marriages like the Ootori and Suoh family?" Takashi shook his head no. "So your family marries for love?" I shook my head yes. "So then why don't you and Honey date anyone?" I asked once again. I wanted to know was there any chance what so ever I could have a relationship with him. . "Our families are known for loyalty and when we date someone we're usually pressured to marry them. For the females sake we try to keep it discrete or not known so females don't seem so pressured. We either announce it when it's serious or were engaged but never in the history of our families have we ever had a divorce." I felt my insides warm up. So his whole family was pure hearted._

_*end of flashback*_

He was dating me, will he be pressured to marry me. Is he dating me while he is here and going to break up with me once summer ends. But that was for the best since of the gang. Did his family even know he was dating? I shook my head. Stupid don't think about that I thought to myself. Thinking too much brought doubts and I didn't want those things in our relationship.

But when I got to the top if the stairs Takashi was already up and had coffee brewing. He looked up from his book and smiled at me "morning" I smirked "good morning." I went into the fridge "what would you like for break feast." Suddenly I felt his chest on my back and him kiss my temple "mmm I can make my own break feast." I turned around to face him "what kind of hostess would I be if I didn't make it for you." "I can make it sit down you've been cooking since we got here." I smiled "thank you."

I sat down and watched as he made us toast and fruit. He even knew how I liked my coffee. I smiled and looked out the window "well seems like it's a movie day." Takashi shrugged "I don't mind that." "Or I have video games or something." "Movies." I nodded in agreement. I took a drink of my coffee "I have to bring those movies back anyways so." I looked out the window "we're going to have to walk in the rain." Takashi put his coffee down and shook his head "I can call a car." Oh right he is rich.

"I forget your rich you don't seem rich." Takashi stayed silent and stared at me funny. "You fit in with "commoner" life so well and you don't have a problem with it you don't seem rich." Takashi smiled at me and popped a strawberry into his mouth. I looked at the time it was 10:38 hm what to do what to do. I looked over at Takashi who was eating fruit and toast staring at me. "Ever been bowling?" he looked at me funny and shook his head then swallowed his food "not that I can recall." "Well we will do that too."

Takashi and I continued eating and he called a car. I got the host clubs movies from our previous movie night. I got into the car, it was a bit smaller which I liked I didn't feel so rich. I hated the rich feeling. We stopped for ice lemonades at Tim Horton's and Tim bits. Takashi held my hand and it felt really nice. I let my head fall onto his shoulder. It was cooler out today which was nice since it is always hot here.

I took a chocolate Tim bit and took a bite. I handed a plain for Takashi he was like me not one for sweets but didn't mind them every once and awhile. I took a sip of my lemonade. I got regular and Takashi got raspberry. The driver called back "we are here." I thanked him and got out to a bowling alley. We walked into the bowling alley and the woman asked "size?" Takashi stared at her funny I smirked "foot size." We paid and gave the woman our foot sizes. She handed us shoes and pointed us to our lane.

I went and set up the names and the 2 games we would be playing. I picked up a ball wasn't too heavy but wasn't light either. But it would do. I held my bowling ball and looked at Takashi "you know how to play right?" "Get as many of those pins down at the end with the ball correct?" I nodded "and try to avoid the gutter." I went first and got a strike. Takashi clapped I smirked "did I mention I'm good at this game. Saturday was bowling night in the gang we would come and go bowling." I lied to my father a lot then, told him I was taking different classes studying and working a lot I did feel bad but its life. Takashi tried and well didn't do well for the first couple turns.

Eventually Takashi got good at it. Though I could imagine to him the bowling ball didn't weigh much at all. Sure I had gotten stronger but it still weighed more. By the second game I was having a problem keeping my first place rank. Someone must have paid for the glow and the dark feature because suddenly things got darker and Takashi's white shirt began to glow.

"Nice shirt, glowing seems to suit you." Takashi smiled one of his true smiles at me. I shrugged "well you were in the host club and one of the most beautiful people in the school I guess glowing does really suit you." He grasped my hand and pulled me too him, he leaned down "you were in the host club too. You're just as beautiful." He kissed me.

His lips were sweet from the frozen lemonade a little bit cold but still soft. I tilted my head to kiss him better and his hands were on my waist, mine were on his side of his shoulders. Since he was taller and already bending down I was on the tips of my toes. He was the only thing keeping be balanced. Our kiss was passionate, there was no careful this time. Only our second day of being together and careful seemed out of the question.

I wondered where he learnt to kiss like this or who taught him or if it just came naturally. Harley was actually the one who really taught me how to kiss. Drunken nights at the gang always ended with daring each other to do shit and Harley being so cold towards anything romantic we got dared to kiss a lot. We were drunk and didn't care though once or twice it went further and the one time it almost went all the way if it wasn't for Harley's sudden snap back into soberness and reality. I felt kind of wrong it wasn't me who snapped out of it.

Takashi ended the kiss "we're in public." My eyes widened and I chuckled to myself. OOPS. Our 2 games were finished so we got back into the car and drove to the movie rental place. We ended up picking 2 iron man movies and one action movie we never heard about.

"How about dinner?" I looked over at Takashi "what?" "Go out for dinner, you well… we didn't pay yesterday how about I treat you to dinner. You cook too much for us." I felt like a princess but everyone can feel like a princess once or twice in their lives. I nodded "sure." We went to a little Italian restaurant where I got chicken parmesan with spaghetti and a Cesar salad on the side with a coke to drink. Takashi got the same except he got a garden salad. During dinner Takashi actually talked, not as much as a normal person but he spoke quite a lot for him. By the end of dinner I was stuffed and ready for a night in.

We stood outside waiting for a car. I saw a couple holding hands and then kiss in the rain. I smiled and chuckled how corny. Takashi looked down at me with a questioning look I pointed "they kissed in the rain." Takashi pulled me out into the rain and kissed me too getting us completely soaked. It wasn't as long as the one at the bowling alley. But when he pulled away I could feel a blush on my cheeks. I burst out laughing at the corniness of that. I let myself fall into his chest laughing. I even heard his low rumble of laughter. And then we realized the car was here.

As we got into the car soaking wet the driver handed us a towel and apologized for the wait but personally I didn't care. I rather liked the wait. When we got home we changed into some pajamas and settled into Takashi's room where he had a DVD player attached to the TV in his room. I loved the iron man movies but I yelled at him through the whole movie. Takashi just laughed. But eventually my head really sunk down onto his arm and let him pull me closer into his chest. At some point my eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep.

Next Morning…

"OH HI HARU-CHAN!" I heard a loud childish voice. I turned and seen Kyouya and Honey standing at the door. Shock ran through me. I fell asleep, and so did Takashi but he now was currently waking up. Takashi pulled me closer and I had a small smile "morning Honey…" I murmured. Kyouya smirked with his shadow king smirk "quite a turn out this turned out to be." I looked at the time 10am oh shit I slept in late I was usually an early riser. Takashi finally sat up "Mitsukuni, Kyouya." He addressed rubbing his eyes and releasing me. Kyouya smirked "Haruhi you best go downstairs because they will be looking for you soon and you can imagine there shock if they find you here." I nodded Kyouya walked away but then looked back in the room "oh and you have guests."

Guests? Who the hell was visiting me this early? I got up and walked into the bathroom swishing mouth wash around in my mouth, fixed my cloths and tied my hair up in a high bun. I put on my contacts. It wasn't a glasses day. I sighed guessing who would be here. Besides the ridiculously loud host club. I splashed my face with water. I could imagine what Kyouya and Honey were thinking when they found me and Takashi asleep side by side, him spooning me. It sure didn't look good. We had done nothing wrong just fell asleep watching movies.

I slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room, the host club including my boyfriend were leaning against a wall. They all looked at me as I walked in the room. They had smiles on their faces but they were nervous smiles except for Takashi and Kyouya who remained straight faced. I looked over them all and then I saw 2 figures out of the corner of my eye. Sure enough 2 figures were in the room.

Harley and Lawson. Harley leaned against the window his eyes sharp and tense. He was in his normal blue jeans and a baggy black sweater. His black hair messy and blue eyes that could make a woman fall to her knees. But he had his hood up and arms crossed over his chest which wasn't a good sign. I had an odd feeling I wasn't going to want to know what was going on here. Harley didn't look slate faced as he normally did his face edged with anger, worry and determination.

Lawson was standing tall looking normal to the first glance. But he was worried and about in the same mood as Harley. Lawson and I locked eyes "you might want to sit down." I remained standing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

3rd person POV

It didn't take a genius to tell the tension in the air. Everyone was tense wondering what this was about. Haruhi turned on the radio with her DVD in it surround sound speakers started to play music. They could tell she was trying to ease the mood or something. Lawson repeated himself "you might want to sit down." Haruhi stayed standing "I think I can manage standing." Harley rolled his eyes and stood up normally "Lawson originally didn't want you to know." Haruhi moved to face him "know what."

Harley unfolded his arms "Kyle was in a hit and run accident 3 days ago." (Kyle Larson's friend. Look at chapter 9.) Haruhi tensed and eyes widened. She was shocked she looked between Harley and Lawson in shock. The host club was shocked as well but not knowing Kyle they didn't know what to feel. They were more concerned about Haruhi's reaction. Haruhi swallowed hard and managed to say "who?" "We don't know he was found on the side of the road. But you and I both know who it was evidence aside." That gang. "How bad?" she asked. "he may never walk again."

Haruhi's mind reeled Kyle was a hockey player his dream was to be in the NHL and he was good at hockey. He may never walk again. The Harley continued "Jake (check chapter 12 if you don't remember him) died. The apparent nurse inserted poison into his IV and we found the real nurse dead." Haruhi let out a choked cry. It took all the host clubs self-control not to run to her.

She held her stomach and covered her mouth "I think I'm going to be sick." Suddenly the song in the background changed. The host club understood it was that gang. They understood that gang was after Haruhi and her gang. They just didn't know the full story. Why they were after them? Why Haruhi was acting like this?

Haruhi then looked at her shaking hands "we have to do something. This can't be happening." Harley didn't move. Lawson began chewing on his lip. Haruhi began to pace "we have to stop them give them what they want. There is no other option people can't keep getting hurt and dying this needs to stop now before more bad things happen." Harley grabbed her shoulder "no we cannot I don't care what happens they're not getting what they want." Haruhi whipped around "are you trying to tell me what to do?" "Do remember Haruhi you are third in command I do have power over you." "Are you saying you're my superior?" "Kind of yes."

"You're an idiot people and getting injured and killed Harley! GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT OR I WILL." Haruhi turned away from him, and Harley growled "you will not! Even if I have to drag you around by your ear!" Mori and the host club were having a really hard time not going and helping her. Haruhi screamed "People are dying and being hurt!" "THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO HARUHI WE DIE AND WE GET INJURED THAT'S LIFE!" Haruhi whipped around and punched Harley in the face shocking everyone.

But it didn't end there. She knocked his feet out from under him and grabbed his shirt slamming him against the ground. "Not in my world. I won't let people die over something so petty." She stood up and looked at Lawson who observed quietly. The host club didn't know what to think. They didn't understand they had never seen Haruhi react this way and they didn't understand why she was acting like this.

Harley growled "Grow up Haruhi people die! You were the one who told me not to act rashly! This is ridiculous you're acting like a spoiled brat. I get it you're not used to people dying but it time to wake up!" Haruhi turned around to face him and by the look on her face they knew it meant war. Haruhi swung at him but this time it wasn't ending with just that but she was mad and acting rashly. Harley predicted her every move and managed to get her arms behind her back and facing away from him.

Harley calmed down and said low "alright I think you just need to calm down." Haruhi stomped on Harley's foot and backhanded him. They broke apart and this time Harley was mad too, he was about to take her up on her fight when Lawson stepped in the middle pushed them apart "okay enough now you guys aren't going to fight while mad you can do some serious damage to each other. Harley shut up and back down. Haruhi calm down."

They both obeyed but there was still something in Haruhi's eyes that only Harley and Lawson understood. Which really bothered Mori he was Haruhi's boyfriend and he didn't know. Lawson sighed "Harley calm down you should understand why she's reacting." "Doesn't mean she needs to act like this." The song Mirrors came on by Justin Timberlake.

Haruhi pushed past Lawson and grabbed Harleys collar "THERE AFTER ME AND YOU KNOW THAT! THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING IF IT WASN'T FOR ME. THERE BLOOD IS ON MY HANDS! They asked me to join there gang I refused and this is what they're doing! What am I supposed to say! SORRY YOUR SONS PARALIZED SORRY YOUR SONS DEAD! BECAUSE I SAID NO AND I CONTINUE TO SAY NO! IF THEY WANT ME IN THERE GANG THERES A REASON WHATS THE WORST THEY CAN DO!?" The host club was shocked. This was what it was all about in the end. Haruhi was what that gang wanted and they were doing this to hurt her. And it was working.

"YOU'RE NOT A KILLER! They will make you kill people and Haruhi that's not who you are. The blood isn't on your hands you didn't make the choice to kill or hurt them." Haruhi let her hands slid off his collar "but it will always be my fault." It barley came out more than a whisper it was meek and broken response. "We have to do something anything." She said as well. Takashi didn't feel jealous as he should he knew she was lost.

Lawson stared at the ceiling "we cannot attack them it calls for an all-out war of gangs and that would cause a lot more than one casualty." Harley let her head drop. Harley looked down at her pain written on his face and up at Lawson and sighed.

_Put your hand on the glass_

_I'll being trying to pull you through _

_You just gotta be strong_

Harley looked down at her again "Haruhi I'm so sorry." She looked up confused "I brought you into this kind of world and know it's hurting you and I'm sorry."

_Show me how to fight for now, and I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

_ Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_ You were right here all along_

_ It's like you're my mirror_

_ My mirror staring back at me_

_ I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me and now it's clear as this promise_

_ That we're making two reflections into one_

_ Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_ My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me._

The music cut through the silence and Haruhi smiled up at Harley "don't do that." "Do what?" "Show emotion it's creepy." Harley laughed "what I can't feel bad?" "No you're Mr. Ice it gives me the creeps." Haruhi laughed "I've got an idea." Harley smirked "THERE SHE IS! Let's hear it!" Haruhi sat down "we 3 should meet with the leader of that Gang I think it's time we had a proper chat."

Lawson nodded "yes I think it is." Suddenly Mori's deep voice came out "there is no way in hell you are going without me Haruhi." Haruhi turned to look at him and smiled wide "no one's stopping ya." Mori nodded. The twins and Tamaki got a weird feeling that they didn't know something. Lawson tossed Haruhi her bag of stuff "let's get going. Guns loaded by the way."

As Haruhi left the room Kyouya called a car, Harley pulled an apple out of his pocket and Lawson as well as the host club remained silent. Honey was giving Mori a knowing glance speaking to him without saying a word. Then Haruhi came out all ready and grabbed the keys from Harleys sweater pocket "I CALL DRIVING!" "NO WAY IN HELL YOU GET YOUR CAR!" "Aw man I wanted your bike." Lawson shook his head "kids." The host club smiled besides the fact what was happening it was funny. After such an intense moment that smiles was needed. But they weren't expecting what was lying in the near future.

**2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY HELL YAH!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

3rd person POV

Haruhi swerved down the road speeding not caring because she loved driving "her car" though she would have liked to drive Harleys motor cycle she felt more free on it. Haruhi was not happy having the host club come to this meeting. It was risky though she knew Takashi would want to be there. Haruhi but her lip, what if something came out? What if they were put in danger? She sighed and tried to focus on driving.

Meanwhile with the host club, everyone was tense but not why you were thinking. They were tense because none other than Takashi Morinozuka. The strong and silent one in the ground was fiddling with his phone. No one had ever seen him worry besides the time at the jungle but no one had ever seen him fiddle with something. Honey smiled at him "it will be okay Takashi. Haru-Chan will be fine."

Tamaki and Hikaru were still kind of confused about the whole Haruhi, Mori situation they hadn't quite caught on. But just as Honey said that it clicked in Kaoru's head what exactly was going on. Why Mori was suddenly so fidgety, why Haruhi came from upstairs instead of down and why she wasn't in her room. Though he wasn't sure if they had just slept side by side or they had done IT. Something he would have to pry out of Honey or Mori later. But for now he wasn't going to say anything to his brother.

Though Kyouya was more concerned about the drive. When he had told the driver to follow Haruhi's yellow car, he didn't expect her to be speeding and driving like a maniac. They pulled onto a back road, it was paved it just was hidden in forest. Haruhi slowed down, finally. Kyouya made a mental note, if EVER he needed Haruhi to babysit his future kids he would make sure a driver stayed with them so she wouldn't drive.

They got out of the car and followed Haruhi into the clearing. Lawson and Harley stood there waiting. Haruhi went right up and began to talk to them. Kyouya directed their group to move to the side just in case and they were out of the way. The group were deep in discussion about something that the host club couldn't hear. Haruhi look unusually stone faced, they had seen her keep her straight face but you could tell by her jaw she was forcing it really hard right now.

Mori watched his girlfriend, it wasn't right to him. She was out there she might be in danger but there was nothing he could do about it. What was he supposed to do one wrong move could get her killed. But he was so worried about Haruhi he wasn't aware to the other Gang members. Lawson was just talking with Harley and making sure Haruhi knew the plan but Harley on the other hand was not. Harley may have been talking to Lawson but his eyes were on Haruhi. It may have escaped Mori due to his worry but it didn't get past the watchful eyes of Honey and Kyouya. They both knew there was something they didn't know. Just the way he watched her gave off there was something they did not know.

Suddenly Haruhi waved for them to come over to them. They began to walk over when they heard "Too many tequila shots Harley?" "Excuse me I was the one who sobered up first that could have got a lot farther if I hadn't sobered up." Everyone was puzzled since they had only begun hearing the conversation in the middle of it. "Okay, okay I owe you." Lawson pointed to the host club and Haruhi and Harley cut off their conversation. Haruhi turned and smiled at the host club more.

Lawson looked at the host club "I do not understand why you want to be here but the pathway you came in there is a tree stay over there. You will hear our conversations and know what is going on and if this becomes violent you will be able to make a break for your car. That way you will not risk injury and you will not be a witness to anything that might occur do remember we are a Gang." Mori looked down at Haruhi. They locked eyes, she could tell he wasn't going to leave her but he had to and he needed to know that. She gave him a bit of incentive "if things get violent they may kill you as witnesses or if you try to help it will put us more in danger."

Mori then realized he had no other choice. Tamaki looked down at Haruhi "are you sure you're okay with this Haruhi?" Haruhi looked up at him with sad eyes "Tamaki this has to end." Tamaki nodded "if that's what you decide I cannot stop you." The host club walked under the tree waiting. Suddenly after 10 minutes someone walked onto the field. The 3 gang members went back to back in a triangle. Lawson standing tall, Harley a bit slouched and Haruhi in full out fighting stance ready if anything was thrown her way. Haruhi was conveniently facing the host club they were all concentrated on the man on the other side of the field.

The man walked over to the 3 gang members. Lawson looked at the man suspiciously "who are you." "I am John the runner of the gang. Not the gang boss, I don't like getting my hands dirty I just supply the weapons and things so they listen to me." John said it like it was nothing. Haruhi clenched her teeth and kept looking around. Lawson cocked his head to the side "I wanted to meet with the Gang boss." "No you wanted the one in charge which is me!" Lawson glared "so you just came alone." "Of course not the gang boss and a few members are with me." "I would like to see them."

2 men came out of the woods as well one older man with buzzed white hair, dark black eyes, he was shorter than Harley and Lawson but as built as Harley, he had a thin scar denting into his upper lip. Then a smaller man he was very thin and more graceful. He had blond curly hair and navy blue eyes. John pointed to the taller man "this is the gang boss Andrew." Then he pointed to the skinny guy "this is James he is our tracker. He is the man who has been following you around Haruhi." John said smugly.

Haruhi locked eyes with the man he looked very normal and by the way his body was built he looked built for stealth. He was easy to look normal which made it easy to hide and with stealth easy for him to stalk without her noticing. Jamie had a knowing smirk on his face. It made Haruhi nervous. What all had he seen? What all did he know? How long had he been following her?

John sighed "do you not trust us Lawson why are your 2 men armed?" Haruhi turned to face John "why do you have this place surrounded with armed guards?" John smiled "brilliant, you are brilliant I knew I liked you for a reason." "Why. Is. This. Place. Surrounded. By. Armed. Guards?" Haruhi said sternly, John sighed "like I said I don't like to get my hands dirty." Haruhi ground her teeth together.

John sighed "You know you are right this meeting had been long overdue." Andrew grinned like a maniac "it's nice to finally meet you all I've so been looking forward to this." They are being too nice Haruhi thought, the fact those guards were there meant something was going to go down here. Suddenly Johns face changed, he suddenly didn't look calm and passive he looked like a demon. "Nooooow, were going to make an agreement or someone is going to get hurt."

Suddenly all different armed men came out pointing there guns at Harley, Lawson and Haruhi. The host club was about to jump to help them but they knew they would only cause more trouble. Haruhi was the first to whip around and pull out her gun. Harley and Lawson then did the same. Harley and Lawson locked eyes and seemed to agree. Haruhi jumped forward attack the 3 men in front of her. Harley punched out the guy watching her. Just as John looked away Lawson grabbed him into a head lock and Harley pointed his gun at John. Haruhi had her men on the ground.

Andrew then had his gun to the back of Harleys head and Jamie had his gun pointed at Haruhi's temple but Haruhi had her knife on his throat. Lawson let go of John and put his hands up. Harley put his gun back and Jamie slowly pulled the gun away from Haruhi and Haruhi kept her knife in her hand until she knew it was safe. Jamie went back to stand beside John and Andrew.

John looked at the host club "ah I almost didn't see you there but of course I know who you are. Tamaki Suoh fathers love child, mother is very sick; Grandmother doesn't like him, soon to be the next Suoh heir. Kyouya Ootori youngest Ootori son does all the calculating, the best of the Ootori sons but less likely to get the Ootori Company but yet he is also the most likely. The Hittachin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin heirs to mothers very successful and stylish clothing company and fathers electronic company. Love your mothers work by the way.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka the dread not and next head of the Haninozuka family. Has a younger brother who doesn't like him much but respects his capability's in martial arts. By middle school was karate and judo champion in the world. Takashi Morinozuka world kendo champion, next head of the Morinozuka family also has a younger brother but his brother really likes him. Best friend with Haninozuka. Also talented in Judo and many other fighting techniques such as Judo. Best yet he is beloved Haruhi's boyfriend, must suck to watch your girlfriend fight and you can do nothing without putting her in more danger." Shock ran through Hikaru and Tamaki hearing the news. Though for Haruhi's sake they pushed it aside. "ENOUGH!" Haruhi yelled breaking the silence.

Haruhi didn't turn to face the other gang's members when she said "you know why we called you here." Andrew grinned evilly "is that why you won't face us?" Haruhi slowly turned to face them, these people thought after all this she would go in their Gang. Haruhi's voice suddenly got low and dangerous "did you guys kill Jake and injure Kyle." John shook his head "no," then his face got dark and twisted "we just ordered the hits."

"I was the one who killed Jake and hit Kyle." A new voice said. Haruhi turned at lights speed to face this man. He smiled devilishly "and it's your entire fault Mrs. Haruhi Fujioka. The best part was the shock on their face while they just lay there bleeding and their undying loyalty to you." Suddenly in Haruhi's eyes he was evil, she was seeing red, everything bad happening was his fault, he may as well be Satan, he was evil it he had to be stopped, everything bad that had ever happened was his doing.

An animalistic snarl came from Haruhi's throat and she lunged at him. The man had no time to think. Haruhi landed on him slammed him into the ground so hard the world twirled. It gave her the time to pin him and have her hands on his throat. Everyone there was shocked; they had never seen Haruhi so angry they didn't understand how all the pain and hatred she was hiding suddenly burst on this man. Haruhi was going to kill him, she was strangling him right now.

The man underneath her was shocked and he couldn't force her off him. The look on her face was pure rage. Suddenly Harley moved at the speed of light. Flung himself at Haruhi, he grabbed him ripping her off the man the rolled in the grass and a shot was fired. It grazed Harleys shoulder was on top of Haruhi protecting her from the bullet. Everyone in the host clubs eyes tensed. They were thankful but why would he do that. There was definitely something they didn't know.

Harley got off Haruhi and John smiled "I'm impressed. Quite some temper you have Mrs. Fujioka have you reconsidered our offer?" Haruhi glared "no. my answer remains." Andrew came up to face Haruhi "that's a shame you would have made a good member." He walked past Haruhi but she knew exactly what was happening. She turned just in time.

If Haruhi hadn't turned Andrew would have literally stabbed her in the back. But she turned and grabbed his hand and kicked him in the face. She managed to get him to stumble back and she regained fighting position. John smiled "ah yes everything we expected from you Mrs. Haruhi." Haruhi glared at him "you bastard." John shrugged "well I'm bored we are leaving." He snapped and all the armed guards and gang members began to leave. No one moved as they watched them get in their cars and leave.

Haruhi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Haruhi checked her phone "dad's home. Ah damn I will be back no one move." Hikaru cocked his head to the side "where is she going." Harley smirked "daddy must be home she's changing into normal cloths." "Where?" "Either behind a bush or in her car." "Eh!?" Harley shrugged and was soon bored with the conversation. The host club didn't understand how Haruhi, Lawson and Harley could be so calm. A minute later Haruhi came out wearing normal cloths.

Haruhi tossed her bag of things to Harley and turned to the host club "can I ride back with you guys." Hikaru smirked "of course you don't have to ask." Haruhi looked at Lawson and handed him the keys "don't get my car in the lot again." Lawson rolled his eyes "once." Harley and Haruhi said at the same time "twice." Lawson smirked "see yeah in the fall Haruhi." As he walked away to the car. Harley looked down at her and ruffled her hair "see yeah mini." He walked away but before he got on his bike he looked at Haruhi once more and sped off.

Haruhi got in the limo with the host club members. Her hand wrapped in Mori's. Kyouya looked at her "Haruhi?" "Yeah?" "I have a feeling something is going to happen?" Haruhi looked away from the window she had been previously staring out of. "I'm going to tell my dad about The Gang and I because I don't like lying to him and he deserves to know." Kyouya nodded his head "indeed." Mori gave Haruhi's hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him.

Everyone in the host club who had mixed feelings about the relationship decided just to let it be at that very moment. But deep down somewhere in Mori he still knew there was something the host club and him didn't know. Did anyone besides Haruhi know?

**The next chapter Haruhi will be answering some questions so if you have any questions about the story please ask. Now if they are not in the story they will be in the authors not which u MUST read. So get your questions in so I can start writing. Plus next chapter there will be an authors not that again u MUST READ. It will be telling you updates on the story and different things. Now ask away and you are allowed to ask as many questions as you want. Have fun :)**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm going to make the authors note here before you read the chapter now you **MUST **read this it is actually important. I've been notified that I have some grammar and spelling issues and I apologized for those I type fast and don't notice them. Now I never got a chance to say thank you for reviewing it is very nice of you and I appreciate it greatly. And to those who don't review and just follow your also great. But I hate to say the climax of the story is coming very soon and just so you know the climax will be bad not happy it will be bad. Yes Harley and Haruhi were close in the past, they were like best friends and partners. I decided giving them a past would be interesting. Now the secret is the climax so I'm not telling you too much except shit is going to hit the fan. But my next story the KoaruxHaruhi story first chapter is done which will be out right after my epilogue for this one.

Chapter 21

3rd person POV

Haruhi was anxious about telling her father, would he be mad? Haruhi was never one to lie to him except for this whole Gang incident which was a lot of lies. Would he stop comparing her to her mother? Mori could tell her anxiety and squeezed her hand tighter. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. The host club all walked into the house after her. Music was blaring and Ranka was singing to himself. He didn't hear them come in until Haruhi came in.

He smiled wide "Haruhi! Daddy missed you!" Haruhi smiled "I missed you too how was your trip." "Being a tranny was much easier." Haruhi chuckled. Ranka looked over at the host club "HELLO! Oh Tamaki your still here?" Tamaki was automatically in his depressing corner. Mori felt his cousin bound upon his shoulders but his eyes stayed locked on his little girl friend struggling out of her father's wet grasp due to dishes.

Haruhi looked at the time "dinner, what shall I make for dinner." Ranka smiled "no need I picked up Chinese." Everyone was instantly happy it had been a long day and they were hungry. Mori sat beside Haruhi, they held each other's hands under the table. Ranka found it weird that Haruhi didn't have her other hand on the table and she was using her fork to cut food. He didn't miss Honey and Kyouya's knowing smirks. He didn't know something and it involved his daughter. Suddenly Ranka remembered something "HARUHI!" Haruhi looked up from her food "DAD!" "I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."

"yes?" she asked. "I got the first to the 3rd seasons of the new doctor who for us!" Haruhi's face grew into a huge smile "really!?" "yes." Then they indulged in a conversation about a 50th anniversary that the host club had no idea about due to not knowing the show. But seeing her so care free was enough for them. Haruhi and Ranka agreed to watch the first season of doctor who together. It was clear to everyone that's when she was going to tell him.

Haruhi and her father started watching on the empty child episode due to them watching the rest before that episode. The host club trying to be sneaky sat on the stairs. "Dad?" Haruhi said catching her father's attention. "Hm?" he responded. "I've been lying to you dad." "Oh really about what now?" "I'm kind of a part of a gang." "What?" "There is a gang here called the Shadow Gang and I'm a part of it, well half of the time I am. I've been lying to you for a long time I'm very sorry." "Oh I already knew you were lying to me I just didn't think you would be in a gang but I knew you were hiding something." Haruhi dead panned "what?"

Ranka chuckled "Haruhi you are my daughter you thought I didn't notice." "How?" "Well your sudden limberness, liking of alcohol, you were away a lot more and there is no way you're working that much, the hangover pills, you had a sudden interest in news and murders. Then there was your sudden stealth and strength." "What about it?" "Haruhi you use to be clumsy then one day a cup fell from the shelf I swear you whirled through the air and somehow caught it. Then when we were moving stuff you carried a lot of heavy things and you didn't flinch. Then your sudden change in appearance, you had more of a stone face, you held yourself different, you are more observant, you got your hair cut in an interesting style then don't get me started on some of the manly things you started to do."

Haruhi laughed "I didn't realize I was so obvious." "You weren't just that I had known the old you so well." Haruhi smiled "I'm really sorry I never told you dad." "I don't care you found yourself, and unconsciously you became more like your mother." Haruhi shot him a shocked looks "what?" "Your mother told me about the Zuka club I found her memorabilia, she was very independent, she held herself like you do now, and you possess many of her features." Haruhi smiled wider "thanks dad." "So tell me what it was like this Gang of yours."

Haruhi smiled "you met one member, that guy at mom's grave." "Oooh that really pretty one." "Yeah he is second rank. There's Lawson our Gang boss and then the man you met Harley the second and I'm third." "REALLY! HARUHI HOW DO YOU ALWAYS ATTRACT THE PRETTY ONES." Haruhi laughed shrugging. "I'm dating Mori." Ranka smiled "yippee! My baby has a boyfriend! Speaking of host club YOU CAN COME OFF THE STAIRS."

The host club came off the stairs looking embarrassed they had been caught wondering how Ranka knew they were there. Ranka smiled "come sit and watch with us!" Haruhi felt like a cow had been lifted off her chest. Mori came and sat beside her and intertwined her hand with his. Haruhi tightened her grip on his big hand. Honey sat beside Mori watching them. Haruhi was watching the show with the rest of them but kept sneaking looks at Mori. Mori on the other hand was watching her and when he knew she was about to look at him he acted like he was watching television. These little flirtations didn't get past Ranka either.

His daughter never had a boyfriend but it was so cute to watch. Finally they were watching the season finally. As Rose finished her bad wolf speech Ranka and Haruhi started leaning forward "I think you need a doctor." Nine said. As they kissed Haruhi ripped her hand away from Mori's to throw them in the air as she screamed "YES!" Ranka was doing to the same and they high fived. It scared most of the host club since they weren't expecting it plus they haven't watched this show before so they didn't understand the happiness. But they smirked as Haruhi threw her head back "finally!" But she laced her fingers through Mori's once more as the episode ended.

It was about 9pm when Ranka looked around "I have an idea for us tomorrow because I have a few days off. I know Haruhi will be for it." They looked at Ranka who smiled deviously "how about we go camping." Haruhi was excited "yeah let's go camping!" Honey nodded and looked at Mori who nodded Honey smiled "we're in!" Tamaki was giving Kyouya the puppy dog eyes to convince him to come. The twins smirked "yay camping let's try camping." Kyouya finally gave in "okay fine!"

Haruhi looked at her father "we have the 2 small tents for 2 which you and I both have one while they can have the one that fits up to 10. Then we have quite a few lawn chairs, and that table so we should be fine as long as we get some food." Ranka nodded "alright men we should head to bed because we have to get up early!"

Everyone began to go upstairs when Mori waited for Ranka and Honey to go upstairs before pulling Haruhi back to face him. She smiled "yes?" Mori didn't say anything he just caressed the side of her face. Haruhi got the motion "I'm sorry if I worried you." Mori placed a kiss on her forehead and let his lips linger there "You don't have to worry about me I will be okay." Mori leaned down his lips millimeters from hers "Hard not to." No one noticed Honey peeking over the wall watching them. He loved seeing his cousin so happy.

Ranka came up behind him "not nice to spy Mitsukuni." Honey smiled up at him putting his finger on his lips walking away. Ranka walked away as welling using all his personal strength not to ease drop himself.

Haruhi closed the gap between Mori's lips and her own. Her arm flew around his neck her hand resting in his hair pulling him closer to her. Suddenly her back was against a wall and Mori's hands were on the wall behind her. He was holding the wall so he wouldn't grab her just to make sure she was still there. Something screamed out to him some sort of danger but he couldn't tell what just yet. Earlier he was terrified that she wasn't going to be fast enough or wouldn't predict what would happen correctly or maybe she just wasn't strong enough. But every time he doubted her she gave him a reason to believe in her.

Mori pulled back from her both of them breathing heavily. Mori smiled down at her giving her another peck "goodnight."

The next morning…

Everyone was up at 8 am loading there luggage into Ranka's truck it would be a nine hour drive to the camp site. Ranka was driving everything there while Haruhi and the host club would be driving in a limo. Haruhi sat once again against the window with Mori and Honey on her side. Kyouya Kaoru Hikaru and Tamaki were on the other side facing them. Haruhi was in sweat pant shorts, tank top and sun glasses with a book and her phone. It was 10 o'clock by the time they left. Haruhi had her head against the glass as wind blew in her face. Her eyes shut enjoying the wind and the weather when Hikaru got her attention "Haruhi?" "Yes?" "Did something go on between you and Harley?" Haruhi felt a lump in her throat but she had been in worse situations though she didn't want to admit she almost has sex with him while they were both wasted and she definitely didn't want to tell them if it wasn't for him sobering up she would have gladly gone on with him.

Sad thing was she could remember every touch, sound, scent, taste and every scene. Her drunken mind decided she should keep those memories. She had to admit he was attractive and knew how to make someone feel special but he wasn't for her. She was caught in the lust, and hypoactive hormones. She looked at Hikaru "we were best friends for a while and once when we were drunk we got mad at each other and had a huge fight someone would have gotten hurt if it wasn't for Harley sobering up. But I have kissed him once due to a dare." She was lying through her teeth but they seemed to take it and leave it alone.

Mori's face didn't change he wasn't angry. In truth he really wasn't. How could he change the past? What was he going to be mad cause she kissed another guy? That was wrong it's like her being mad because when he was in middle school he thought a girl was pretty. Plus the past was the past.

Hikaru pressed on "Why were you so close?" Haruhi knew he got like this a fought the gang she had gained from the gang to rip his face off for butting into her personal life. But she wouldn't get like that with him he just wanted to know no need to get defensive than again she was hiding about 5 drunken make outs. She wondered herself why she always went back to Harley.

Haruhi shrugged "I don't know he brought me to the Gang maybe that's why he brought me into the gang life maybe he wanted to make sure I was okay and we became friends." Hikaru nodded he was clearly bored with the subject but Haruhi was lost in her own world. Harley was her first real kiss sure her lips has been pressed against the one girl's and have been pecked real quickly but Harley was her first real kiss.

_*flashback*_

_ Kyle smirked drunkenly "alright hm. I dare Haruhi and Harley to kiss for longer than 15 seconds." Haruhi glared at him "what?" Kyle smirk only got wider "c'mon just do it!" then out of nowhere Haruhi was whipped around and facing Harley who himself was clearly drunk. Harley pressed his lips to Haruhi's and wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand in her hair. He moved his mouth against hers and she slowly copied his actions. Even kissing he was patient letting her learn. _

_ But it was past 15 seconds but no one said anything. Haruhi got the hang of it and was enjoying the kiss. When suddenly Harley licked her bottom lip scaring Haruhi the new sensation made her gasp and his tongue entered her mouth. She let herself moaning and letting their tongues twin and wrestle and it felt so good. Haruhi grabbed the collar of his shirt bringing him closer letting their bodies touch. God he was addicting. Then as he pulled away he bit her lip pulling it a bit before actually pulling away from her. She knew then she was doomed this man had caught her in his web like a spider and she wasn't escaping anytime soon._

_*end of flashback*_

Haruhi realized she shouldn't be thinking about this while her boyfriend was beside her. Then she realized just how tired she was. Haruhi let her head fall against Mori's shoulder she may have been thinking of her past with Harley moments ago but now she realized she was exactly where she belonged with this tall man who she was falling madly in love with.

Mori of course didn't mind if she wanted to sleep if she was tired let her sleep. It was going to be a long drive anyways may as well let her pass some time. He smiled down at her as her breath slowly regulated and she fall into a nice nap. He looked around as people realized Haruhi was asleep they toned it down a bit. But there rowdiness still stayed strong and Haruhi stayed asleep.

**Doctor who anyone?**


End file.
